


Falling Skies

by TlKl



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, BTS cameos - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kim Seungmin is a Prince, Kim Woojin is a Knight, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Vampires, Werewolves, Witch Lee Minho | Lee Know, Witches, because im army trash, go figure, good luck readers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlKl/pseuds/TlKl
Summary: Chan was used to Jisung's musings about how he was destined for great things and he mostly played along with it because, well it's Jisung and the boy's mind is a whirlpool of imagination. Now, when he's surrounded by a bunch of overgrown children, with special abilities mind you, he can't help but think that this isnotwhat Jisung meant.or,When everything they know is put at risk, nine boys unintentionally (or is it?) find a way to one another. As the mismatched group continues on with their goal, each of them begins to realize how to fill in the voids their lives gave them. They help each other to love, trust, hurt, forgive and how to be loved. They also learn that in this world, nothing is a coincidence.or,Fate has a funny way of deciding destiny, but this? Even she couldn't have seen this coming.





	1. Of Princes and Sellers

There is something about the world around us. Something that is not by any means magical. But something that simply is.

The first flight of baby birds, the morning cup of soothing tea, those first rays of sunshine that melt the morning dew and bask the world in warmth and light. It's things like these that make the world go round, the little things we take for granted. It's things like these that can make a human happy. It's exactly things like these that the boy sitting perched up on a balcony railing enjoys. His hair moves with the wind, as red as blazing fire and as soft as the clouds. Soft brown eyes gaze at the early signs of life that radiates through the citizens of the capital as they move around on the streets, setting up their shops for the day and kids helping their parents with the goods. The boy tears his eyes away from the endearing sight and looks towards the hill, where the Sun is barely making its appearance, stray rays breaking through the thick mass of forest trees and falling on the mass of cobblestone that are the Palace walls. He closes his eyes and breathes. It's these moments that make his day, when the day is just starting and the city is calm. No noise, no people following his every move and no responsibilities. It's this piece that gives him strength to go about his day. 

"Woojin!" The boy's brow twitches in annoyance and he sighs before hopping down from the fence. He turns and looks to the other side of the grand balcony, towards the small figure masked in shadows. As the figure walks forwards his eyes meet with soft brown ones and a wide smile and the annoyance is immediately replaced with warmth. Still, he crosses his arms and leans back against the fence, a smirk on his face.

"What is it Min? I was enjoying my time away from your annoying ass, this better be important." He watches with amusement as the other rolls his eyes and tries his best to look offended.

"Is this how you treat me? Where is my respect?" Woojin's lips twitch up into a smile and he bows at the waist, right hand folded in a fist over his heart.

"I apologize Your Highness. It was disrespectful of a mere commoner such as me to address The Prince in such manner. Please grant me your forgiveness." He straightens and looks to the other expectantly. The prince schools his expression to the one of cold indifference before speaking.

"You are forgiven. Make sure to know your place." 

A round of laughter erupts from the prince as he finishes and Woojin gladly joins in. When they settle the prince motions for Woojin to follow him and the older trails after as they enter through the glass double doors and into the vast hallways of the Royal Palace. 

"Where are we going?" Woojin asks as they walk, a hint of excitement in his voice. He watches as the Prince chuckles and the way his hair, as white as the first snow, ruffles as he shakes his head. Woojin likes Seungmin's hair. It's the complete opposite of his own, and the way the oval shaped windows allow the sun to fall directly on his hyung's face made his hair look as fluffy as the clouds. 

"First we're going out to train, which I'm not very happy about, and then out to town, Father granted us permission, remember?" 

Woojin walks ahead ahead, the rose-gold tiled floor clacking under the hard soles of his boots, and turns to walk backwards. He isn't worried about falling, he knows these hallways like the back of his hand, it's where he grew up playing with the prince. The high ceilings decorated with golden writings in languages whose names they couldn't pronounce made for amazing made up stories of fantasy and adventure for the two boys. Woojin is a kind man, always has been and always will be.

Here is the thing about Woojin, he's also a brat when he's with Seungmin.

"And you know it's all thanks to me and my charms, Seungmin. Where is my thanks?"

"It's right there with my will to live and the patience I have for you. Now move before I throw you out of one of these windows." It's an empty threat and they both know it. Woojin is older, taller and definitely stronger than the Prince. The older only laugh and keeps walking. 

They reach the East Gardens, which is just a fancy name for Training Grounds. The hallway stops in the middle of a clearing, a wide field of grass now battered and burned, used for training Knights and the rest of the troops. Woojin and Seungmin use it a little differently. Currently every slot is occupied by a pair of sparring recruits. As soon as they step foot on the grass field all fighting stops. Woojin, even after all these years, still feels uncomfortable as every person drops to one knee to bow to him and the Prince. It's inevitable though, and he knows it. 

Knights of every rank and status bow in respect to the wise boy that is Prince Kim Seungmin and his life long friend and guard, Knight Kim Woojin. The respect and awe currently aimed at them two almost makes Woojin laugh. They are anything but majestic in their current states. Seungmin still looks as if he just got out of bed, the white satin shirt and black cargo pants did nothing to portray his regal standing, The Beauty at his waist was the only thing majestic. Woojin was a total opposite in terms of the colors adorning his person, with black warrior gear and a sword at his waist. 

"Rise." Seungmin's voice is always calm and somewhat cold as he gives orders, so different from the soft voice and bubbly personality Woojin is used to. Everyone obeys. 

A Knight steps up, Leon. Woojin has seen him a few times around the grounds, he was a skilled fighter. The temper of his is the only thing keeping him from advancing up the ranks. 

"Your Royal Highness. Sir Woojin." The boy bows to them both before shooting them a plastic smile.

"I am Leon of the Firefly legion, and am In charge of this month's training. To what do we owe the pleasure?" The Diversity system, as the King calls it, is one of the main reasons why Memoria's army is at the top. Every month one of the Twelve Legions shares their skills with the recruits in order to hone them and make out which Legion suits them the best. 

"The King decided to pull our training early so here we are." Woojin says and he immediately feels the shift in the air. The excitement that buzzes through the recruits at the thought of seeing the Crown Prince and his Knight fight blade to blade at the best of their abilities. Leon's brows shoot up in surprise, seems like he is almost as excited as the rest, but something tells Seungmin and Woojin that it's for different reasons. 

"Is it too much to ask for us to stay and watch? It will be good for the recruits to see the extent of your abilities." There is something in his tone that irks Woojin, it's almost as if he is mocking them. He crosses his arms and hears Seungmin sigh in defeat.

"Not a problem at all, just make sure you don't get caught in the crossfire." The older's tone is curt and sharp and Seungmin wonders how can a boy with teddy-bear like features turn into an intimidating man that can end your life in a second. 

Leon nods and motions for the recruits to clear the field and they gather at the mouth of the hallway, eager murmurs spreading like wildfire. 

Seungmin turns to look at Woojin, a cocky smirk on his face as they move to the middle of the field. His hyung's inner brat got him into this mess and he is going to suffer for it. They stand an arm's length apart, facing each other. The older offers his hand and Seungmin takes it. 

"May the better man win." There is something about the look on Seungmin's face that makes Woojin bring his guard up even before the match. They step back, bow and draw. The swords themselves are enough to draw gasps from onlookers.

Diamond, as indestructible and as beautiful as the mineral itself, the long blade glistens in the sun, blinding anyone who dares to look too close. Deadly Beauty, they call it. The black grip wrapped in leather, secured in the Prince's pale hands that are as deadly as the sword itself. 

Ruby, as red as the blood it has spilled, causes shivers to pass through anyone who has a chance to catch a glimpse of it. Scarlet Demise. The blade is near indestructible, hardened by the young boy's own abilities. 

The whole of East gardens is silent. Not even the birds are singing their songs and it seems as if the wind itself came to a stop to witness the clash of the two strongest blades. 

"Good luck, _hyungie_." Woojin huffs. 

_ Cocky brat. _

They ground their feet, tighten their grips and lunge. The first clash is loud, louder than it should be and it resonates throughout the field. Then they're moving. The recruits can't tell what's happening, the only give that there is a battle is the clash and the shine from the blades. Woojin and Seungmin remain unseen. It's only when Woojin feints a left and pushes right that Seungmin is forced to jump back. The Knight watches him with a small smirk and a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"I think the luck would better serve you than me Your Highness." Woojin knows he is looking for trouble but he can't help it. He loves being able to go all out against Seungmin. The Prince is anything but weak and in need of protection, the only reason he is called his Guard is because of formality. 

He sees the exact moment Seungmin's resolve breaks. He wants this too. Pushing Woojin and himself to the limits is one of his favorite pastimes. They sheath the swords. 

"Your Highness?" Leon's confused voice cuts across the field, he did not expect the match to finish like that. 

"Stay clear of the field." And then they're off. 

There is no good way to explain it. It's like a dance of Fire and Ice. The two elements crashing and skipping around each other. One second Woojin is in the air and then the next he's plummeting towards the ground, enveloped in fire, burning bright like a Supernova. Seungmin is right below him, not moving, not escaping. He brings his hands up and the air turns freezing. There is a giant blast as the two make contact and the whole field is covered in smoke and dust. The recruits have their faces covered, Leon squints and waits for the dust to clear, eyes widening at the giant crater in the middle of the field. The recruits are quick to approach the edge, wanting to see if the two were harmed. The Prince and The Knight are standing in the middle of it, a sheepish look on Woojin's face. Seungmin looks about two seconds from murdering him on the spot.

"Honestly hyung. You could've at least _tried_ not to blow us up." Woojin flushes and crosses his arms in defiance.

"It's as equally of your fault as it is mine. If you hadn't put up the barrier and just shot back we could've avoided this." Seungmin is at a loss of words. The Knight does have a point. Woojin knows he has a point. Someone clears their throat and they look up to see The King staring at them with amusement glinting in his eyes. A quick glance around tells them that while they were bickering the King sent the recruits away. Seungmin and Woojin look at each other with wide eyes and it's comical how quick they are to point fingers at each other.

"He did it!" Their voices blend in unison and the King lets out a bark of laughter, eyes crinkling with joy and the two breathe just a bit easier. 

"We shall see how to go about this... mess. For now go clean yourselves up and meet me in the study." With those words he turns and disappears from their view. Woojin and Seungmin take a look at themselves and let out a laugh. They really are in need of a clean up.

◇◇◇

The smell in the study is one of old books. Yellowing and crumpled paper encompassed in thick covers, filled with so much history and knowledge, neatly stacked in rows and rows of wooden shelves. Some even ending up on the inside balconies decorated with plants of various colors and smells. Woojin was enraptured from the first time he stepped foot in the room. That was years ago. 

The King is browsing the shelves in the 'Raerth and Lux History' section when Seungmin and Woojin enter. The vast selection of books makes Woojin's heart soar, he loves books, loves reading. The two make their way to the right side of the room, where a reading corner is set up. Woojin plops down on a soft chair right beside the fireplace. It's his favorite place. Seungmin sits in a love seat across from him. 

The King turns towards them and starts approaching them when a knock sounds from the wooden double doors. In walks a tall man, adorned with clothing of that that tells of his high status. Woojin knows who it is the moment be sets his eyes on him, the scar spreading from his forehead across the left side of his face being a certain tell. 

General Arron. 

If there is one person in the whole kingdom Woojin is wary of, that would be the General. There is something about him that makes the young Knight extremely uncomfortable. 

Seungmin and he rise to their feet in respect, the King takes the place next to Seungmin and the General sits in a chair next to Woojin, making the latter scoot unconsciously away from the man. 

The silence is broken by the General himself. 

"Prince, how have you been? I have not been able to be in your presence lately. You have been... busy." Woojin can sense the way Seungmin's walls are rising, protecting him, and making sure he can protect those who matter. 

"Woojin and I have been focusing on honing our elements as of late. Nothing special really." He gives a slight smile but Woojin sees the thick in his jaw and hears the strain in his voice. 

"Well, there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about son." The atmosphere relaxes somewhat, but it is replaced with a slight feeling of dread. Seungmin looks to his father, the only person besides Woojin he cares about.

"I'm getting old Seungmin." Woojin wanted to stop this conversation right then. 

"And while I don't want to put that pressure on you yet I have to. The crown has to be secured." The King's tone is gentle and it's clear that he would rather talk about anything else than burden his son. 

"The Heir has to be secured." Seungmin opens his mouth to protest, his face is taut with confusion and something akin to hurt. Woojin speaks up before him.

"Uncle." The King turns to look at him and Woojin is taken aback by the sorrow in his eyes. _ What are you not telling us? _

"I don't mean any disrespect but Is it that urgent? It's obvious that Seungmin is not ready for any kind of commitment, especially to a complete stranger." A chuckle sounds from next to him and Woojin is reminded of the cold presence in the room. 

The General has a seemingly kind smile etched on his face but there is something so sinister about the look in his eyes that Woojin wants to just grab Seungmin and leave. 

"He wouldn't be marrying a stranger boy, he would be marrying my eldest daughter." Woojin and Seungmin turn to look at the King in shock. The man has a calm and collected look on his face, which is so different from the way the two boys are feeling. 

"Father, and I mean no disrespect towards you or your daughter General, but you can't be serious." Maybe it's the tone in Seungmin's voice, the disbelief and desperation, that makes the King sigh.

"Could you leave us for a moment please?" It wasn't really a question coming from the king but the General still bowed and left, not without a scornful look sent in Woojin's direction. When the doors close Woojin turns his attention back to the father-son duo.

"Seungmin, I need you to trust me. I would never make you do anything against your will, you know that. I just need you to put your trust in me." Seungmin visibly deflates at that and Woojin reprimands himself for doubting the King. He owes everything to him. To him and Seungmin. He is who he is because they gave him a place to call home and people to call a family. 

"Now, why don't you two go out? Woojinie you begged me to go yesterday, might as well use the permission." Woojin takes the opportunity to get Seungmin out of there. They don't stick around much, say their goodbyes and Seungmin and Woojin are off. 

The Prince is quiet as they make their way to their chambers, no doubt mulling over the ridiculousness of this whole thing. Nothing made sense. Woojin was confused as well. Something else was going on in the castle. Something is going to happen, and he doubts it's going to call for a celebration.

◇◇◇

"Woojin I swear to everything Holy I will make a popsicle out of you if you do not exit this very moment." 

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Comes the muffled response from behind the doors before they creak open, revealing a fully equipped Woojin. Seungmin sometimes forgets that while Woojin is a normal guy in his free time he is probably the deadliest man alive. Probably.

"Geez Min. Has your patience left you along with your sense of humour?" Woojin barely manages to dodge the hand aimed at his face.

*

They make quite a sight, dressed in casual clothing, Seungmin at least, walking the busy streets of Seoul. The Prince and his Knight. Who would've thought. The people greet them with joy and kindness and Woojin isn't surprised. Seungmin is the best prince that he could be, with a kind heart and a warm smile. Woojin is proud of him. He watches as little kids crowd around Seungmin's legs, bright smiles adorning their faces and yells of joy escaping them as they greet their prince. 

"The kids adore him, he is truly an amazing prince." Woojin smiles at the comment and the agreements that follow, turning to bow his head in a silent thanks to the old lady that said it. She seems taken aback, and he doesn't blame her, he doesn't interact with people of Seoul often, opting to stick close to Seungmin and look out for him. 

After the initial shock the petite woman gives him a kind smile and something in Woojin warms at the smiling wrinkles under her eyes. 

"Woojin-hyung!" He turns at Prince's call and notices that the crowd around them is mostly dispersed, no one wants to be a bother when the Prince comes out two times a year tops, only a few remaining faces still loitering around. Woojin joins Seungmin and they walk deeper into the city, passing the square and waving politely at the passerby.

They continued roaming with no apparent destination in mind, just admiring all the hard work people put into making Seoul a city worth mentioning. It was almost a maze of a city. Buildings and houses built in such a way that only a local could navigate the streets without getting lost in the endless alleyways and dead-ends. A bustle of movement from up ahead alerted the two of the large market place at the very outskirts of the city. 

_ I hadn't even noticed we've strayed this far out._

A sigh made Woojin stop and look at Seungmin. The Prince already seemed tired and Woojin was worried. He knows Seungmin loves interacting with his people but the market place is huge and having that many people around at once can't be comfortable.

"Maybe we should've dressed down." Seungmin mumbles but even he knows it's impossible to go unnoticed. Their features are too distinct. 

"How about we just stick to the outer belt of the market hyung? There is not that many people out there and I like those stores better anyways." Woojin has no problem agreeing. There is a variety of shops set up around the streets and almost every shop has handmade objects to offer. 

They're browsing a sword display when he feels it. 

The burn. The almost painful burn at his left shoulder blade makes him stumble back a few steps. He looks to Seungmin confused and scared only to find the younger clutching at his right wrist, teeth gritted in discomfort. Woojin spins in a circle searching for something, he doesn't even know what.

A small stand with trinkets everywhere catches Woojin's attention. The silver ornaments glinting in the sunlight have him walking towards the stand before he can even question it. He hears Seungmin calling after him but he doesn't stop. If he were in his right mind he would probably think about the fact that he is leaving the Prince of their kingdom without protection. 

He pushes against people to get out of his way. There is that itch that keeps growing and growing as he nears the stand and Woojin is dizzy. He finally stumbles to the front of the stand and comes face to face with a tall black haired boy. The boy's features are otherworldly and for a moment Woojin forgets how to breathe. The boy seems distracted by something but manages to flash him a smile. The Knight's guard is down as soon as his eyes turn into half-moons, the mole under his left eye just making him more adorable.

"Hi! How can I help you?" His eyes fleet around the crowd, as if he is searching for something. Someone, Woojin realizes as he sees the boy rubbing at his right wrist. His _ right _ wrist. Woojin's eyes widen. 

_ It can't be. Can it? _

"Are you here with someone?" His words are rushed but the burn is lessening and he panics. He felt it, he felt _him_. The boy eyes him warily, and Woojin just then takes notice that his right eye is silver and his left is a vibrant baby blue. The Knight feels as if those eyes are cutting through his very being and he almost squirms at the scrutinizing gaze. 

"No. I'm alone." Even a kid could tell the guy is lying, but Woojin doesn't want to push, doesn't want the guy to get scared and run. All the gear strapped to him does that for him already. He schools his face then, the burn is gone, he's gone. Still he throws the guy a smile and peers at all the trinkets hanging around.

"Sorry about that, I just thought I saw someone familiar with you." The guy hums just to humour him and starts rummaging through something on the other side of the stand, still his eyes follow Woojin's every move. 

The Knight glides his hand against the various designs etched in the faces of numerous slide pendants. There is a puppy one and Woojin snickers as it reminds him of Seungmin.

_ Seungmin! _

His breath leaves him as he whips around only to actually clutch at his thundering heart when he sees the white tuft of hair at the other end of the street. The Prince seems unbothered, muttering curses under his breath, probably at Woojin and he is looking at a painting exhibit.

"You okay? You look on the verge of having a heart attack." Woojin turns towards the handsome boy, just now realizing how soothing his voice is. He does look very concerned though, probably worried that he'll be held accountable if anything were to happen in front of his stand. Woojin nods his head and throws him a small smile.

"Yes, sorry. I'm okay." Almost as an afterthought he offers his hand to the other.

"I'm Woojin, by the way. Sorry for my behavior earlier, I swear I'm not a stalker." The boy raises a brow in amusement and shakes Woojin's hand. The latter notices that the guy hadn't touched his wrist in a while. He shakes his head to distract himself, it's none of his business. 

_ It's just a coincidence. _

"Hyunjin." Woojin nods and is about to bid him goodbye when Hyunjin speaks again.

"How about you choose something from the top row and I'll give it to you for free?" There are a couple of things that confuse Woojin at once. First, why the top row? Second, why would he give it to him for free? The confusion must show on his face because Hyunjin giggles, he _ giggles _, before reaching out and clasping Woojin's shoulder with his hand. 

"You see Woojin, consider it as a... Nice to meet you gift." He finishes with a satisfied smile and Woojin must still look so lost because now, the other rolls his eyes playfully before gesturing once again to the top row of the display. 

Woojin follows with his eyes and admires the detailed animal related designs. The surface of the pendant Is small, not bigger than a nickel coin, yet every design is so clear. There is a panther lounging on a tree, an owl perched on a branch, a kitten curled up and finally a design that has Woojin's hand coming towards it and picking the pendant up without a second thought. 

A Wolf. 

Better yet, a silhouette of a wolf howling on a full moon. 

"Is that your choice?" Once again, Woojin is snapped back to reality by Hyunjin's voice. He blinks to clear his thoughts and nods shakily. Hyunjin hums and there is something akin to a knowing smirk growing on his face as he straightens up and sighs.

"Well, I would say that we would be seeing much more of each other very soon." The boy then smiles brightly and sends him a small wave. Woojin wants to ask what does he mean by that but then there is the sound of Seungmin calling his name and he turns to see the Prince moving towards him in a hurry, when he turns back Hyunjin is gone.

The Bell sounds then.

Two hours until sundown.


	2. Dead Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bell rings, the leaves speak

Sweet scent of chamomile tea drifted through the kitchen, sending the only person currently there into a calming state of mind. The pink-haired youth sat on one of the few old wooden chairs, posture relaxed and eyes almost dull as he gazed out the window. He watched as the sun slowly descended behind the western mountains, only a nick of it left for his eyes to see, those few rays bathing the flawless skin of his face. The boy's beauty was almost unparalleled, and he was very well aware of his handsome features, many had tried to court him but all of them he declined.

The youth lets out a content sigh as he thinks about finally finishing up with his work and going home to relax. He loves cooking, he does, and he especially loves cooking for the Royal Family, but there is only so much energy he has available to spend. The kitchen is his safe haven, he's alone, here he is in his element and he can do what he does best. He smiles at the memory of his first day at the palace, when he had been told that he would be working by himself and that the whole kitchen is at his predisposition. 

_"Too many cooks spoil the broth."_

His grandmother would say. He smiles once again, wider this time, at the fond memory. It's also one of the reasons he didn't mind being the only chef in the palace. It was a lot of pressure but definitely worth it.

He takes one last sip from the steaming cup and then stands to leave. He deposits the nearly empty cup in one of the washing basins, he would take care of it in the morning, and goes to the back room to fetch his coat. It's spring, but the air still bites in the early morning and late nights. He rummages blindly through the dark storage and his hand finally makes contact with the somewhat rough fabric when the clear ground beneath him gives a buzz. Someone's coming. 

The chef doesn't have time to even unhook his coat to leave when the back door opens and he can immediately hear two voices conversing. 

"If you ever run along by yourself again I will make you a permanent part of the glass sculptures in the back hall." 

_Prince Seungmin!_

His eyes widen momentarily, because what is the Heir to the throne doing in the kitchen? There is definitely no way he Is leaving the safe place that is the storage room now. 

"I already apologized Min! Besides, you know that if something were to seem dangerous I would be by your side right away." 

_Woojin?_

Now, he knew eavesdropping is not fit for a gentleman like him but he doesn't really have a choice in this case. So the Knight and the Heir are in the same room as him. He knows the older one, Woojin, from the few times he visited the kitchen to grab a late night snack when he thought no one was watching, until he caught him red-handed. From then on Woojin promised to ask before he takes the extra food. 

"I'm not having this conversation with you again." The knight was agitated about something that much was obvious. He hears a sigh from one of the two, probably Seungmin, and a moment later a scraping of a chair against the wooden floor. Someone must've sat down.

"Minnie, you felt it too. That guy at the stall was favoring his wrist as well, It's too similar for it to be a coincidence." There is a desperate note to Woojin's voice and the cook wonders who 'that guy" they're alking about is.

"Woojin I get that you're trying to find a way to get me out of this whole arranged marriage thing but giving me false hope is a bit harsh, don't you think so?" 

_ Arranged marriage?! Just what is going on in this palace? _

There is a pause and a single vowel leaves Woojin's lips before Seungmin's voice cuts him off again.

"Besides, if it were true, that would mean that your Raerth was there too. Last time I checked the last thing _you_ want is for the soulmate bond to form." Seungmin's words weren't cold, they weren't biting, he was only stating a fact and yet again, a spark of curiosity ignited. A scoff came from somewhere in the kitchen and it sounded a lot like Woojin.

"Let's talk outside I need some air." A few seconds later the door to the kitchen slams shut and the cook finally lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. There's even a layer of sweat from how nervous this whole situation made him. He shook his head, put on his coat and left with one last thought staying behind.

_ Minho, your stupid curiosity is going to cost you your life one day. _

*

The night breeze nipped at Woojin's exposed cheeks as he walked further away from the kitchen and into the garden, Seungmin trailing behind him. 

_ Ah, that kid really... he even left the cup, still steaming and all in plain sight. _

Woojin sighed, he liked Minho, but he was so careless sometimes, if Seungmin had caught on to him hiding, there would've been hell to pay. 

"Woojin?" Seungmin's voice was almost careful as the prince caught up to him and walked by his side. The younger didn't know what to make of Woojin's mood, today has been an eventful day, so many things happened. Confusing things.

"Seungmin-ah, you were right about what you said back there." Woojin cleared his throat, gathering his thoughts. 

"I don't want the bond. I probably never will, you know why. But that doesn't change the fact that if that guy, Hyunjin, is actually bound to you by the strings I will search for him for you. Even if I have to deal with a Raerth of my own."

It was moments like these that Seungmin wished he could tell him everything. About his past, his family, his home. But he can't. And to hear his older brother talk with so much pain in his voice, yet speak of such loyalty and devotion broke Seungmin's heart. 

"Hyung, I can't ask that of you. I won't. We'll just find another way to deal with this." His words were met with silence, the older turned and gave him a small but grateful smile, his face barely visible in the moonlight. Woojin threw one arm around Seungmin's shoulders and dragged the prince a few steps along. 

When he spoke to Seungmin the next time, there was a big smile on his face. 

"I'm sure we will Min." Seungmin in return ruffled his hair. At that moment a yawn escaped the heir, his features scrunching up. 

"I'm going to head to bed hyung. Don't stay out too late." Woojin nodded to acknowledge the younger's words and gave him another wide smile. Seungmin waved one more time before heading back. Another thing Seungmin can tell you about Woojin is that the older is a terrible actor. 

Woojin watched the younger's retreating form and sighed as the smile on his face dropped. He knew he didn't fool Seungmin, but he still appreciates the sentiment. He turned on his heel and trudged further until the maze of the garden. The Knight's mind wandered back to the moment he felt the burn. The incredible pull and the spark of hope that made him feel a way he had never felt before. And that's dangerous. 

He reached a wish fountain in the middle of the back gardens, the high sculpture of the crown glinting under the night's sky. There, at the bottom of the basin layed countless coins of various worth, most of them belonged to Woojin. The young knight was prone to being a dreamer, and he believed in the fountain, so through the years many of his wishes ended up at the bottom of that basin. 

A mirthless chuckle slipped past his lips. 

Who was he kidding? He can not handle the bond. It would only result in whoever was at the other side of either hurting him or getting hurt. He won't let history repeat itself. Raerth are dangerous. Doesn't matter what kind, they're beasts that can go out of control at any moment.

Woojin closed his eyes and leaned his head back against his shoulders. There was no point in thinking about it, if it came down to that, he would choose Seungmin's sake over his in a second. 

When he opened his eyes again they widened in awe. The moon. It was full. And it was mesmerizing to watch. Some would say there was nothing special about a big giant ball rotating around the world but Woojin had always been fascinated with it. 

It was the only thing that illuminated the night sky, along with the infinite amount of stars sparkling around it. 

As he looked on at the big bright ball a sound echoed throughout the city. It was so unexpected that Woojin thought he imagined it. Then he heard it again.

A wolf's howl.

*

"Seungmin-ah wake up!" Seungmin groaned as Woojin's intentionally high-pitched voice pierced through his ears. It was the day after and Seungmin wanted nothing more than to sleep a couple of more hours but as the Prince of the country he had responsibilities to take care of. For example, the meeting of all twelve fighting districts with the High General and the King. 

The prince groaned once again before opening his eyes. To his surprise his room was already empty, meaning that as soon as Woojin was sure the other was awake he escaped. Smart guy. Begrudgingly the white haired Heir got up to get ready and half of an hour later he stood in front of the meeting chamber along with Woojin and a few others. The others stayed clear of the two and Seungmin was grateful, he didn't have the strength to have a friendly conversation this early in the morning. 

It was a moment later when everyone had gone rigid that Seungmin and Woojin both let out a breath of relief. The King was there. As his father passed him by with a kind and fatherly smile, Seungmin couldn't figure out how the other people found him intimidating. He's as intimidating as an old grandpa handing out sweets just because he can. The rest trailed behind the King and his son and the knight while all the military personnel already waited inside, sitting at their designated seats around the giant wooden table. 

As they each took a seat Seungmin sighed in annoyance, he knew this meeting would go on and on about things he wasn't interested in and yet he had to attend. He snuck a glance at Woojin who was sat right next to him and almost snorted a laugh when he saw that the older was already in his 'asleep with eyes wide open' position.

"Let us start." The King's words brought immediate silence to the room and as the elderly started droning on and on about the current economy and the state of their troops Seungmin's mind wandered back to yesterday. The hope he felt in those few moments untill he lost it was too much. If only he could find them again. But as much as he wanted to create the bond he is very much aware that where _ his _ Raerth is, so is Woojin's. The whole thing could be resolved if only he had the courage to break the promise he made to his father as a child of barely five. No, his father made him promise to protect the truth, no matter what. His thoughts were cut off when Woojin's voice rung out through the room. 

The Prince startled, although he tried not to let it show, he didn't hear what the older said but he was visibly tense and shaken up. Woojin had both hands on the table and he was halfway into a standing position. Seungmin discreetly brought his hand to small of his back and pushed a little. Woojin threw him a glance but sighed and sat back down.

The others in the room cleared their throats awkwardly, while only the King seemed unbothered by the youth's reaction to whatever happened. Seungmin regretted not paying much attention. 

"Woojin." The rough voice of General Aaron snapped Seungmin back. He saw the way Woojin glowered at the general and Seungmin somewhat shared the sentiment. 

"Even if we had told you earlier it wouldn't have made any difference." Now Seungmin was just lost. He kicked Woojin in the shin under the table and luckily he got his point across.

Woojin leaned back in his seat with crossed arms and the familiar smug and calculating look on his face. 

_ Off he goes. _

"So you mean to tell me that not Informing the King, the Heir to the throne and his protection of the dangers and threats invading the country and not to forget the very city the said King and Heir reside in, is okay?" 

_ Oh. That's what the matter is. _

Instantly Seungmin's attitude changed into a not so friendly one. By the look his father threw him from across the table it was obvious he was not so good at pretending he knows what's happening.

The General had a weird look to his eyes. Something was wrong. 

"Do not speak to me that way boy." Okay now Seungmin was just getting pissed. Woojin on the other hand looked unbothered.

"I outrank you in every way General. You earned no respect of mine for me to treat you any different." Seungmin had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing. Woojin's big mouth is going to get him into trouble one day.

When the General stumbled over his words to answer the King took pity on the man and continued on with the subject at hand. Now that Seungmin was actually listening he gathered that throughout the past few months there had been robberies and even murders along the merchant's paths leading to Memoria from different countries and different cities. Seoul had been broken into a couple of times as well. The problem is, no one has any idea if the attacks were random, of if the bandits worked by themselves or they were all a part of something bigger. Whatever it was, a seed of fear was planted into the people of their country and they want answers. 

A few suggestions were made by the others but were shot down, Seungmin didn't bother voicing his thoughts, he preferred to work through his thoughts and only when he is sure would he come forward. From the corner of his eye he could see Woojin mulling the information over. The meeting soon ended, there was nothing more to discuss, and after the torturous five hours of sitting the two couldn't wait to crack all their joints.

"Seungmin!" The King's voice made both of them turn back and smiles graced their faces as the king walked up to them. He ruffled both their hairs and even as Woojin wiggled around and complained Seungmin could see the giant smile on his face. 

"I saw that you two were just enjoying the meeting." The teasing glint in his eyes made both youths roll their own and the King let out a chuckle. 

"Doesn't matter, you got the basics of it." His eyes turned somber for a second before gaining the light back, but Woojin saw it. He knew something was going on. Ever since their talk at the library the King had been acting weird. 

"Seungmin. Son." The Prince was confused, the tone of his father's voice threw him off guard. As the King put his hands on his shoulders and gave him a look full of longing Seungmin's chest squeezed painfully.

"You'll make a great king one day." Seungmin smiled tentatively, he had no idea why his father was acting like this. Not kind and full of love, he did that all the time, but as if he was talking to him for the last time. 

"If I keep learning from you I will." And for the milisecond that the King's smile dropped Woojin knew a storm was coming. 

The King shook it off and smiled once again before giving his son a hug, once he pulled away he pushed him lightly towards the grand door. 

"Go along, I need to speak to Woojin." Although reluctantly, Seungmin listened and retreated out of the room. The Knight looked at the current ruler who he looked up to as a father figure in his life and sensed a great amount of foreboding. The King patted him strongly on the shoulder and gave him one of his biggest smiles.

"I'm so proud of you Woojin. Take care of Seungmin. And yourself. When everything seems impossible remember that you have each other. Give yourself a chance son, give _others _ a chance. People just might surprise you." The words shook Woojin to the core but before he could ask the King what is happening the door opened and there stood the General. The man's eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight of Woojin still in the room but he schooled his expression.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but Your Majesty there Is that matter of business we have to attend to." The cryptic words did nothing to soothe the young Knight.

"Yes I will be right with you." The General bowed and left. The King said nothing more before hugging Woojin tight. As they pulled apart Woojin wanted to ask what is happening but the King didn't give him a chance. He smiled once more and left the room, leaving Woojin by himself as his chest squeezed tight.

*

The very same night, at the outskirts of the city, Minho was sitting in his garden. He enjoyed the nature's company, listening to the plants' stories and even gave them advice. That night though as he listened to a rose rant about the sunflower's attitude, a wave of words came with the wind.

_Dead._

_Dead._

_Dead._

Yellow leaves flew around him, their dying entities sending a message.

_Dead._

Dead leaves.

_The King is dead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Seungminnie :( I really liked his nameless father too


	3. Shattered Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a day late my power went out yesterday which meant no wifi :') slight TRIGGER WARNING for a description of a dead body, nothing too graphic but i want you to be safe. The italics are flashbacks from the recent two days in case it doesn't end up being clear feel free to ask. Hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think ^^

There was a cloud weighing down on the Capital. The gray wave encompassed the whole city and it resonated with the mood. The castle was in an uproar, the people were confused, scared. Someone had killed the King inside the safety of his own home. That was two days ago. The funeral was held yesterday, and the people paid their respects by gathering at the plaza and sending prayers. 

Now, the two boys were cooped up inside of Seungmin's chambers, the General practically banned Seungmin from leaving his room and Woojin was to be by his side at all times. Not that anyone could tell him otherwise.

Surprisingly enough, the two were actively shuffling around the room. Throwing some stuff around and making sure they had everything they needed. Woojin huffed as he packed the last of his necessities and tightened the strap on his bag. He stole a glance at the prince who was throwing in the last few items and breathed out in relief. For the first time in two days, Seungmin was properly functioning, even if it was with a vengeful scowl to his face and a determined set in his shoulders. 

The Prince hasn't shed a tear since he first heard the news and while trying to keep the situation under control, neither has Woojin. Two days ago their whole world collapsed.

××××××  
_ "Sire! Sire!" a servant boy, no older than fourteen, came to a halt panting in front of Seungmin and Woojin. The alarm in the boy's eyes and the obvious panic in which he appeared before them was enough for the two to know that something was very, very wrong. Seungmin knelt down on one knee to be level with the boy and put a hand on the small trembling shoulder. _

_"Breathe, and then tell me what's wrong." The boy lifted his head up and at the sight of tears in the little one's eyes a weight pressed down on Seungmin's chest. The boy opened his mouth, however, before any sound could pass through a more chilling noise made all three of them freeze up. _

_The Bell. Three rings. The Crown is down. _

_It was all just motions from then on. The two worked mechanically as the servants, knights, generals alike ran around the castle searching for answers. Woojin snapped out of the haze and led a still shocked Seungmin through the maze of corridors and back to his chambers. There were guards crowded in front of the door and through the ringing in his ears Woojin registered his voice yelling at them to move. As soon as the path was clear and the two were safely in the room be locked the doors and led the prince to the bed. The white-haired Heir just followed and allowed him to manhandle him into sitting down. Woojin took a deep breath to calm his eating heart down. He needed to keep it together, for his prince, his younger brother, and figure what the hell is going on. He put both of his hands on Seungmin's shoulder and shook him a little to get his attention._

_"Seungminnie I'm going out to see what's going on. Stay here and do not, under any circumstance get out of the room. Don't open the door for anyone but me, ok?" He had to deal with the slight nod he recieved. After a final safety check of the room Woojin steeled himself and went outside. _

_The chaos wasn't any better, people were still running around, higher ups yelling out orders which no one was listening to. Maneuvering around the clusters of people inside the narrow corridors, Woojin managed to get to his destination, The Grand Hall. He vaguely felt the hands trying to stop him and the voices telling him not to look but he brushed all of them off. He also vaguely registered Seungmin's presence behind him._

_Hadn't he left him back at his room and specifically told him not to move?_

_The scene would've been almost poetic, were it not for the circumstances. There wasn't much to see honestly. _

_The king's body was still untouched, sprawled out on the marble floor, right in the center of the Hall. His eyes were still open as well, mouth set in some kind of a wistful smile. And of course the sword. It's kind of ironic, how the gold plated blade of the King's very own sword, weapon, protruded from his chest. The sword is one of a kind, just like Seungmin's and Woojin's, and its purpose is to protect the King. And yet it's the thing that took his life. _

_Woojin doesn't know how he got himself into a kneeling position right next to the King's body, he didn't even know he moved. But there he was, holding the King's already cold hand with one of his and with the other he closed his blank eyes. Seungmin was on the other side, pretty much clinging onto the King's hand as a mean of last resort contact. He wasn't talking, he wasn't crying, he was just there staring. _

_There were a million thoughts running through Woojin's mind at the time. _

_How did this happen?_  
_Why did it happen?_  
_Who made it happen? _

_The who was the most important question, because If they know_ who _it was they would know the_ why. _And also knowing who it was gave Woojin a name and a face to kill off. _

_The two men, boys actually, stayed there for who knows how long and probably would've stayed longer it weren't for the medics insisting there was nothing they could do for him._

_Woojin knew that._  
_Seungmin knew that._

_But they still had a hard time leaving, letting go. Unfortunately for them, the customs in Memoria applied to everyone, you have one shot at seeing the deceased. And they used up theirs._

×××××

A panicked knocking at the door alerted the two and as Woojin rushed to check who it was, Seungmin finished strapping his bag and sheathing his sword. Nodding at Woojin who was looking at him for confirmation he slipped the two full bags under his bed and sat down in front. He watches as Woojin gathers himself and tries not to look suspicious before swinging the door open. In the five seconds it took them to open the door Minho was already tapping his foot in annoyance at the slight delay. As soon as the gap in the door was big enough the chef slipped inside along with the metal cart and closed the door behind himself. The annoyed scowl on his face almost made Woojin laugh but he schooled his features as to not frustrate the younger even more.

"You got everything packed?" In response to Minho's question Seungmin reached a hand under the bed and pulled out the two bags. Minho nodded in approval and stayed silent, mulling something over. 

"Great, let's go over the plan again." Woojin rolled his eyes but decided to humour him and sat down next to Seungmin who in turn nudged him and gave him a small smile. That made Woojin feel an immense sense of relief. Minho scoffed and put a hand on his hip.

"Don't sass me just because you can wield an oversized needle. Besides, I'm trying to save your butts here."  
×××××××

_It was the day of the funeral and Woojin was walking towards the castle kitchen. The usually crowded corridors were deserted, partially because it was six in the morning and partially because most of the personnel was put in charge of guarding Seungmin. The said Heir was currently in his room and when Woojin left he had been sitting on the bed, propped up against the headboard. Woojin still hadn't been able to make him talk._

_As he neared the kitchen he almost ended up with a broken nose as the door suddenly swung open and if it weren't for his fast reflexes sidestepping around the edge._

_He still exclaimed in surprise and obviously startled the poor maid who in return jumped a few feet back. Upon recognizing him, her eyes widened and she quickly bowed and offered her condolences before turning and leaving in the opposite direction. Woojin felt bad for scaring her, and once again he tried thinking about other things to distract himself from the pain. _

_Pushing the door to the kitchen open, he was assaulted by numerous smells of different foods. Were it not for the constant nausea he felt, his mouth would've probably watered by then. There was a couple of cooks still around and they all bowed and gave him sympathetic smiles, Woojin gave them his best back. _

_He walked around the counters until he came to the very back, right by the back door he and Seungmin came through a few days ago. And there sitting at the working counter with a kitchen knife in hand was just the person he needed to see._

_"Minho!" The man startled slightly but relaxed as soon as he turned and saw who it was. Wiping his hands on the apron he got up and approached the knight. _

_"Woojin-hyung." Minho's eyes immediately went soft as the older gladly stepped into his open arms. The two were close, not as close as Seungmin and Woojin but close enough that Woojin currently saw Minho as the only person he could trust. After a few moments they pulled apart and Minho gestured towards a table where they pulled out two chairs and sat down._

_"How are you holding up?" Minho asked while presenting Woojin with a cup of still steaming chamomile tea. The older shrugged, he didn't really know himself._

_"The same as the last time you saw me, not that much panicked maybe." _

_Woojin wasn't surprised it was Minho yesterday who came forward in the middle of the night to try and get Seungmin and Woojin out for a breather. He succeeded in getting Woojin out of the room but Seungmin was adamant at pretending to be asleep. So the two walked aimlessly around the back gardens, Minho trying to keep the conversation light. It wasn't really a conversation, mostly just Minho talking and Woojin humming but it was still progress. They stopped by a fountain somewhere on the complete opposite end from which they came from. Woojin regarded the ripples in the water surface from the constant stream coming out of the middle piece. The small waves distorted his already distressed face and the difference between the pallor of his skin and the blazing red of his hair was unnatural. _

_"Woojin-hyung." The knight averted his gaze from his reflection and turned to look at Minho. The moonlight made the younger glow and he really looked like a picture perfect man. Woojin had heard on multiple occasions from multiple people that Minho's beauty was unprecedented and the thought that they were absolutely right briefly crossed his mind. Minho put both of his hands on Woojin's shoulders. _

_"Know that no matter what I will always do whatever i can to help you. You and Seungmin both." Woojin felt lighter in that moment than he had for the past day. _

_After parting ways with Minho, Woojin made his way back to Seungmin's room where he will be staying for the time being. That was a decision he made by himself. When he got back Seungmin was done pretending and was just.. well he was just there. There was something so painful in watching his sharp-tongued prince act meekly and sit still. The King's death was so sudden Woojin himself still hasn't processed what happened. Seungmin, for the past two days has been in a trance-like state. He barely ate, he barely spoke and he barely slept. Woojin wasn't much better off but he locked what he had away and focused on getting Seungmin out of this sane._

_Seungmin was just_ there. _He existed in the room. Sitting at the edge of the bed his robes crumpled and eyes blank, it made Woojin uncomfortable._

_"Seungmin?" His own voice wavered and he cleared his throat to get past the lump in it. In response, the prince only let out a grunt of acknowledgement. Woojin stood up from the armchair by the work desk and made his way over to kneel in front of the prince. The older laid his hands over Seungmin's pale, cold ones on his lap and squeezed._

_At that Seungmin's eyes flickered up to meet Woojin's and the haze that was in them made him anxious. How does he get Seungmin to get out of his shell? How does he get him to come back?_  
××××××

After going over the plan, they finally set the first part in action. Minho gathered the two bags and put them inside of the covered compartment of the kitchen cart. After opening the door and checking to see if there was anyone in sight, he slid the cart outside and exited the room. Before leaving he turned once more towards the two still occupying the room.

"Meet me at my house at sundown. I'll find a coach for you and it will pick you up from there." At the recieving nods he closed the door and got back to being an embodiment of innocence. 

"What do we do until then?" Woojin asked when the door closed and he sat back down next to Seungmin.

"We finished getting ready and there are hours left until we need to leave." As if to add to the theatrics he flopped onto his back with arms spread open. Seungmin rolled his eyes at the older's impatience. 

"Why don't you go and train for a bit? It'll take your mind off of things and keep you occupied for a while." Woojin sat up from his sprawled position and looked at him almost offended.

"Minnie I'm not a kid, I don't need to be 'kept occupied'."

"Your current actions say otherwise." 

_ Okay maybe he had a point. _

But of course Woojin wouldn't admit that outloud. So instead, after much reassurance from Seungmin that be would he fine by himself for a couple of hours, Woojin left for the training grounds. 

The first two hours were relaxing, he kept his focus and his movements clean. He even managed to give some pointers to the few still left. After the whole ordeal, that is after not finding the killer inside the castle walls most troops were dispatched on the outside. 

The third hour was when his mood went to zero and under. 

His training dummy was facing the entrance so he got first row view to General Aaron striding outside, a few district leaders by his side, as if he owned the place. And as if his mood wasn't ruined by only that, as soon as Aaron noticed him, he made his way towards him. Woojin took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself.

_ You have no proof. Don't kill him. _

"Ah Woojin! Wonderful to see you back with a sword. How is Seungmin doing?" The fake worry and smile almost made Woojin hurl. He schooled his features and made what he hoped was his best defeated look.

"As well as one can fare under such circumstances." The posh way of talking had him wanting to roll his eyes at himself. 

"How are things around the castle?" 

The General puffed out his chest and again the glint in his eyes had Woojin reeling.

"Everything is in order no need to worry." Woojin hummed and crossed his arms, there was an itch to be insufferable today and he had to scratch it.

"I'm sure you've got everything under control General, and that all will be ready for Seungmin to take over the Crown in the near future." The twitch of the General's eye brought a smirk to Woojin's face. As if realizing no reaction should be given, the General closed his eyes as if to collect himself and nodded with a smile. 

"Of course. And Seungmin is the last of the Min line we have to take _special_ care of him." Before Woojin could really comment, Aaron bowed and turned on his heel. Leaving Woojin seething. 

×××××××

_ The only thing Minho could think about was getting to Seungmin and Woojin as soon as possible. He ran through the castle, pushing people aside and not even bothering to say sorry before making it in front of prince's door. When he took a step towards them the guards around it raised their hands._

_"You can't enter without permission." Minho was still breathing heavily from exertion and this guy's words weren't helping him calm down._

_"Look... I need to speak to the prince and his knight. It is urgent." When the guards made no move to step aside Minho stomped his foot in annoyance which in turn shook the castle grounds a bit. Seeing the startled look of the guards he feigned shock and grabbed onto one of them._

_"Oh my! An earthquake brace yourselves." Surprisingly, they listened and all of them spent the next fifteen seconds hanging off of each other. When the ground settled, he untangled himself from the flushed guard, which then put him right in front of the door knob. Throwing caution to the wind he swung the door open and threw himself inside, ignoring the shouts and slamming the door shut before locking them and breathing out a breath of relief. There was instant pounding from the other side but he ignored it in favour of looking at the two bewildered faces before him. After righting his chef uniform, he bowed sheepishly before remembering what made him come here in the first place. After a dramatic gasp he practically flew across the room to grab Woojin, who was still staring at him, by the shoulders._

_"The two of you need to run. It's the General. It was him all along and he wants Seungmin dead so he could have the crown. You need to go Woojin, take Seungmin and leave otherwi--"_

_"Hey Minho. Minho! Calm down. Sit down and then tell me what happened." While Woojin was trying to settle Minho down, Seungmin, who at finally having a name and a face to pin to the killer of his father snapped himself out of the daze, went and reassured the still pounding guards that everything is okay and to leave their posts for a while. After that he made his way back to the other two who were waiting for him at the bed. Minho was anxiously tapping his foot on the floor and Woojin seemed just as nervous. Seungmin pulled up a chair from the desk and sat down in front of the two._

_"What is this about the General?" For the first time in the last few days Seungmin let out more than a word and he had a set tone of determination._

_Minho took a breath before explaining how Rosé, a very good rose friend of his told him that the Garden Lillies told her that the Castle tulips told them that the General's cactus told them about the conversation the General had with one of his 'minions'. Apparently, they were talking about the success of their plan so far and while some details were skipped as unimportant, the main message carried over. The General killed the king and he wanted Seungmin dead as well._

_"We can't just run. I'm not going to leave my people in the hands of that tyrant." Minho immediately shook his head at Seungmin's words._

_"No Seungmin. There is two of you and who knows how many of them l. It would be suicide."_

_"Then what do you suggest we do?" Minho pondered for a moment before his eyes widened._

_"I have a friend in Lagos. He's a.... fairly good guy and plus owes me a favour. You could for the meantime hide out over there until we figure out something else." Even after all the protests from both Woojin and Seungmin, Minho's reasoning prevailed and they had set the plan._

_"Now, when do we do this?" Woojin inquired. Minho bit his lip and winced, as if knowing the two aren't going to like it._

_"Tomorrow."_

_××××××_

And yesterday's tomorrow turned to today. That's how the two, The Prince and his Knight found themselves sneaking out of the castle under the pretence of going out for a late horse-riding session. They mounted their steeds, tightened the sword sheets and rode off towards the outskirts. 

/////////////////// 

Somewhere in the forest, three boys sat leaning against a three bark, gazing up at the stars. Their unusually colored eyes glowed in the darkness making them the only thing visible. 

"Chan-hyung, do you think we'll see them again?" The boy with the different colored eyes asked the shorter male leaning on his shoulder. 

"I don't know Hyunjin. Most probably." A hand carded through his black locks and he hummed. 

"I think you'll see the two of them again. And maybe this time you won't run away Channie." The half-hearted swat to his arm had the third boy laughing. 

"Shut up Jisung." The oldest of the bunch cuddled closer to the other two and let his eyes fall close. 

"If we do see them, and I kind of have a feeling we will, I think we all know that the only thing it's going to bring us Is even more trouble." 


	4. What Lurks In The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin should watch his step.

It's already deep into the night when Minho hears the telltale sound of horses galloping towards his house. He's in his bedroom, gathering the last of his belongings and making sure everything is as it should be. After stuffing the final shirt inside of the giant bag he slings it on his shoulders and rushes down the stairs. The horses are already slowing down when he gets to the creaky wooden old door. The chef swings the door open and on the other side he is met with the sight of Seungmin and Woojin tying the reins of their horses to a wooden beam in front of his house. The two are wearing their full gears, just as Minho instructed. 

"Hurry up and get inside." The two jog over to him and enter the house. Minho closes the door behind them and makes sure it's locked. It's already way past sundown, which means that when the castle notices that their prince and his knight aren't back in a few hours search parties will be let out. And they need to be far away by then. 

Minho ushers the two through the narrow hallway and into his living room. His house isn't big, it's on the small side actually but it's just enough for him to live comfortably. A small bedroom holding nothing but a bed, a dresser and a work desk, a bathroom, a small kitchen and a living room the three are currently occupying. They settle down on one of the couches and Minho sits across from them.

"Okay so the coach should be here in less than half an hour and as soon as it gets here you let your horses go back towards the castle." Seungmin nods along but Woojin is too busy looking around the room. Minho tsks and snaps his fingers in front of the older's face, bringing his attention back to him.

"Are you listening to what I'm saying?" Woojin's lips curl into a smile and his eyes crinkle at the corners, sometimes he reminds Minho of a bear.

"Sorry Minho I was just admiring all the plants." Minho blinks not really expecting that to come out of Woojin's mouth. He leans back against the couch and gazes himself around the small living room, taking in the variety of plants he grew himself, big and small alike. Some aren't even supposed to be growing here and yet Minho managed to find just the right conditions to make them prosper. 

"They make living alone less miserable." An awkward chuckle escapes him as the two look at him in confusion. 

"How do they help exactly?" It's Seungmin's deep voice this time. 

"They talk to me. You didn't hear it from me but tulips have the biggest gossips around." Woojin's eyes almost pop out of their sockets when one of the flowers in question swings the crown and smacks Minho on the arm. As Minho laughs and tries to placate the offended plants Woojin shares a wide eyed look with Seungmin who looks just as confused and shocked as the younger.

"Hyung... what just happened?" Seungmin peers at Minho from the corner of his eye and watches as he pushes the flower back into its pot. 

"I think Minho here has something to tell us. Don't you hyung?" The chef looks almost amused at Seungmin's words and raises a brow before standing up.

"How do you think I knew about the attempt on your life?" Seungmin's mind went blank for a second. They never asked Minho how the chef knew what was in store for the prince, they just trusted him blindly on his words. Seungmin doesn't regret it but he finds it weird how neither him nor Woojin asked any questions. 

While Seungmin was questioning what was happening Woojin follows after Minho as the younger makes his way into the kitchen, stuffing a few ingredients and what looked like potions into a bag. 

"What are those for?" Minho looks over his shoulder as he continues going through the cabinets and smiles at the wonder in Woojin's eyes. 

"These are for me. I can't afford to leave any of these things behind." Woojin nods before the words actually register.

"Wait where are you going?" Minho shuts the door of the last cabinet and gives him a pointed look before going back towards the living room. Woojin's eyes widen and he almost runs after the chef.

"But Minho you can't leave with us it's too dangerous!" Seungmin looks too confused from the couch as the two stumble inside the room. 

"Woojin you're sweet but I do not need your permission." Woojin shoots a desperate look Seungmin's way but the prince shrugs and lifts his arms in surrender.

_ No way am I involving myself in that one. _

"Your things are in that chest next to the couch, take them and let's get a move on. The coach will be here in a minute." Seungmin follows Minho's instructions wordlessly, opening the wooden chest and finding his and Woojin's bags stashed inside. On the other hand Woojin is even more flustered.

"How do you know that?" Minho does roll his eyes this time.

"The plants told me." Woojin sighs and moves to take his bag from Seungmin's hands. They shoulder their packs and exit the house. Woojin sees Minho crouch down and whisper something to a patch of chamomile before smiling and standing up again. 

"Release your horses and tell them to go home, leaving them here would be bad for them and a dead giveaway to what happened to you." Woojin and Seungmin follow his words and as they untie the horses the faint sound of hooves hitting the ground sounds from the direction they came from.

"Go home Liu." The black stallion whinnies as if knowing that this is their last goodbye. Woojin gives her a small smile and pats her off. As Liu and Caspar, Seungmin's horse, gallop along the road towards home, a small black coach passes them. 

_ That must be our ride._ Woojin thinks as the coach comes to a stop in front of them. The coachman's eyes widen when he sees Seungmin but he keeps his mouth shut and throws a glare Minho's way. The chef gives him one of his charming smiles as the trio climbs the coach without exchanging any words. They settle in with Seungmin and Minho sitting on one bench and Woojin on the other, across from Seungmin. 

"We're really doing this huh?" Woojin asks as the coach starts moving. Seungmin is nodding at him as he gazes out the tiny window. There is nothing to see out there really, night has fallen and everything is pitch black. The only thing Seungmin sees are the lights on the walls of the Capital getting further and further away. Woojin and Minho watch him silently as he sighs and settles further into his seat, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible, and closes his eyes. 

"Let's get some sleep. We need to discuss a lot tomorrow." Minho's soft voice fills the small space and they all shuffle around trying to situate themselves. With his head against the headrest Woojin follows the faint, barely visible, outlines of the passing trees and as the silence stretches out he lets the steady rocking of the coach lull him to sleep. 

*

"Hyung. Wake up." Woojin stirs as the voice disrupts his sleep and tiredly blinks his eyes open. He looks around the tight space and for a moment a sense of panic overcomes him because Minho is looking down at him and Seungmin is nowhere in sight. Before he can ask though the familiar mop of snow-white hair leans through the door from the outside and Seungmin gives him a soft smile.

"Get up hyung we need to get off, the sun is almost up." Woojin takes a moment to stretch before collecting his things and exiting the coach. The coachman doesn't wait even a second before the sound of the whip cracking is heard and the coach is off leaving only dust behind. 

"Where exactly are we hyung?" Seungmin asks once the coach is out of their sight and they're left all alone by a road in the middle of a forest. Woojin does a whole three sixty to try and find and sign that would help him identify their whereabouts but he doesn't find any. There is only the dirt road and the high trees on both sides. It also doesn't help that it's still mostly dark out, the sun barely lighting up the far east side.

"Selva." Minho finally answers after motioning for them to follow as he steps inside the treeline. Woojin looks to Seungmin but it seems as if the other is as confused as he himself is.

"And what exactly is Selva?" The Prince asks before letting out a bark of laughter as a thin branch smacks Woojin on the forehead. He hears the knight mumbling something along the lines of _ stupid plants._

"It's a... special place.. if you can call it that." Woojin furrows his brows at Minho's vague answer. The younger never lied to him and he for sure never avoided his questions. So what changed now? 

The trio continues to walk for a long while. After the fourth hour and countless complaints from both Woojin and Seungmin about being hungry, they finally reach a small clearing. It's nothing but a tiny circle really, surrounded by trees and covered with a patch of grass but it looks serene. 

"Okay let's settle here for the day. We walked far enough into the forest that at least for today we will be safe from any danger." By this time, the sun is already up and the forest is filled with life. As the three take out the tents, food and water they brought, they watch the large variety of animals scurry past them, over them, behind them. Woojin smiles. He never really witnessed this. The raw beauty of nature. His life had always been the castle walls and nothing else. So he appreciates it. 

"So Minho. What are we doing here?" Woojin asks with a mouth full of bread. Minho grimaces and tells him not to talk with his mouth full before actually answering the question.

"An acquaintance of mine spends some time during the year around here. If we happen to catch them while they're still here I thought that maybe they could lend us hand. And from what the trees have whispered we still have a chance to before they move on."

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Seungmin asks under his breath. It's expected of him to have doubts. He's this country's only heir and after everything that happened, he just had to be careful with who he trusts. Of course Minho also knows all of this so he looks him in the eye when he answers.

"I trust Chan-hyung with my life. I haven't seen him in a few years but yes, I do believe we can trust him." Seungmin nods, biting his lip before focusing back on the poor excuse of a sandwich he was currently eating. Minho's heart clenches at how small the 'cold' prince looks at this moment. Woojin watched the exchange carefully, trying to judge if he needed to step in. As the discussion finished shortly and without any... unnecessary incidents, the knight let out a slight breath of relief. Something has been nagging at the back of his mind for a while now but he keeps putting it off.

"Minho." The chef looks up from the small flower his fingers are dancing upon, a small smile on his face. His mouth curls just right that it makes him look like a coy cat.

"This… friend of yours… how did you meet exactly?" Minho actually giggles at Woojin's words and the Knight melts a little.

"Well... it's a long story for another day." The reactions he gets are quite different than he imagined. Woojin groans and drops his head into his hands while Seungmin jumps up from the ground.

"Ha! You owe me four gold pieces hyung." 

Woojin doesn't seem as amused as the prince or Minho who looks at them with a raised brow and a smirk on his face.

"What's this about?" Seungmin doesn't hesitate to throw Woojin under the coach and eagerly answers Minho's question.

"We had a bet. I said that you won't share it with us because it's not entirely your story to tell and Woojin hyung thought you were going to spill your guts." 

"Oh wow."

"Anyways." Before this goes further against his case the Knight hurries to change the subject.

"Can we at least know where you friend, Chan, live? I mean we're in the middle of a forest so there must be a cabin or something around here. Right?" Woojin was already on his feet ready to look around In a close radius. To make sure there was no danger and to possibly find their new friend.

"It's not that easy Woojin. These boys they're.. well they're special." Woojin raises a brow at Minho's words.

_Plural?_

"So they have the Soulbonds like we do?" Minho made a grimace and shook his head. At this point it was starting to annoy Woojin. He wasn't getting any answers, just more questions. 

"I'm going to look around a little. See if there's something more interesting than trees and insects around here." If Woojin feels a slap against his ankle from a nearby self-heal flower, he doesn't say a thing. 

*

Woojin trudges through the forest, more often than not having to push his way through the lower branches and leaves. It's weird though. It wasn't this hard walking through the forest when he was with Minho and Seungmin. 

So far he hasn't encountered anything or anyone strange. A couple of animals and a rude branch but nothing other than that. He's ready to turn around and go back when he hears susurrating of the leaves from behind an oak tree. He steps carefully, making sure not to make any sound as he peeks from the other side of the tree. The Fierce Knight almost coos at the sight that meets him. A deer. A baby deer. 

It's barely standing, wobbling on all fours as it tries to walk after a squirrel scurrying across the leaf-covered forest ground. He really wants to go there and scoop it into his arms but he's afraid he'll startle it or even worse, hurt it. So Woojin watches. He watches as the baby stumbles and falls only to pick itself up again. He's so absorbed in looking over the small animal that he doesn't notice how much time passed. He's been there for almost two hours, sitting at the base of the oak tree and smiling at the fawn. It was quiet, it was peaceful. Until he felt it again. 

Woojin jumps to his feet. Fawn forgotten as the boy's sudden movements startle the poor animal, causing it to jump into a nearby bush and out of sight. He looks around, the itch in his shoulder only coming on stronger. They are there. His Raerth is there. 

_ This can't happen._

Without any further thinking he turns back the way he came from and runs through the forest. As he gets closer to their camp the itch starts to ease and he breathes a breath of relief. He stumbles out into the clearing and is immediately bombarded with worried questions and glances. He waves them off and flops on a blanket on the ground, breathing heavily and heart racing. As he tries to get his breath back a single thought keeps coming back to him.

_This can't happen._

*

_"I'll be back before you know it hyung."_

That's what Hyunjin told Chan. Two days ago.

_Liar._

Two days ago Hyunjin left for the Capital. To 'check out the situation and sell some stuff,' he said. And he still hasn't come back. Chan knows not to be paranoid but how can he stay calm when the whole kingdom has been in an uproar over the past few days? Something happened, they aren't sure what exactly, but something did. The air shifted, it was uneasy. 

_ Stupid overgrown mosquito. He'll pay for making me worry._ Chan grumbles to himself as he kicks a pebble through the forest. After making sure to inform Jisung he would be out for the day, he trudged aimlessly along the clearings, occasionally scaling a tree and petting animals he stumbled upon. All the while silently cursing out his "brother" for being stubborn and stupid. Chan isn't dumb. He knows the real reason Hyunjin went back to Seoul. The Two. He wanted to find the two from the marketplace. Chan was freaked out of his mind when his shoulder started burning while he was helping Hyunjin set up their stand. In fact, he got so freaked out he fled. He didn't think it was possible. Not anymore. Not after what happened. Of course he regretted his decision as soon as he made it past the Capital walls. That was five days ago and he couldn't stop thinking about it. That's why, when his shoulder starts burning after a few more steps, he thinks he's going insane. And then his silvery eyes widen. 

_ It's them. _ Chan trembles with the feeling of trepidation coursing through him. He refuses to acknowledge the excitement bubbling under his skin. However his own body betrays him as it starts _following_. The natural urge is too much to bear and control and he finds himself consciously trying to grab onto it. The excitement that surfaced against his will doesn't last long though. The burn is getting fainter by the second. He tries to pinpoint the direction so he could follow it but he can't focus hard enough. He ends up running in a random direction and for a moment the itch grows stronger only to once again start fading before disappearing completely. Chan collapses on the ground, chest heaving from exertion and lips bitten in agitation. 

He lost them again.

*

Jisung likes to cook. Too bad they don't have a kitchen. He likes to cook whatever they can get their hands on. Even if some of it is... borrowed, courtesy of him. If they had a kitchen he wouldn't be holding a stick with a piece of meat over a fire when perfectly good stoves exist. He hums to himself as the fire crackles and burns. The meat turning from a raw pink to a golden brown. He removes most when he deems it cooked enough and puts it on a plate with the other pieces. 

_ Those are for Chan. And hopefully Hyunjin. _

Sighing he goes to sit on one of the cots right next to the fire. They don't have much. They spend a couple of months a year in a cave behind a waterfall for heaven's sake. But they also don't need much. The cold stone walls have little effect on them, they have beds, food and they have each other. And a couple of things Jisung swiped off of snobby brats but that's another story. That's enough for Jisung. He hears a pair of footsteps echo and bounce off of the walls. He turns towards the entrance and smiles when he sees Chan walking in.

"Hey hyung." Jisung's wide smile visibly dims as he takes in the older's appearance. Chan is dirty, has scratches all over his face and he's completely soaked. He's on his feet immediately, approaching the only slightly taller boy with fast footsteps. 

"What happened? Are you okay?" In response Chan only buries his nose in his chest and snuggles closer to him. Jisung wraps his arms around him tight and nuzzles against his temple.

"Let's get you out of these wet clothes before you catch a cold and then you can tell me what happened, okay?" Chan nods against his chest before reluctantly pulling away from the safety of his brother's arms. 

Jisung wonders what happened. Chan seems down and he's all... frazzled. He shouldn't be wet because of the waterfall, there's a spell that keeps their home quiet and dry despite the extreme proximity to the waterfall. 

"I felt them again." Jisung turns as Chan's soft voice reaches him. The boy is putting on a dry oversized sweater as he speaks. 

"I lost them again."

_ That sweater is Hyunjin's. _

"You lost who hyung?" Jisung asks carefully. 

"My Soulbond." Jisung's eyes widen at his words and he approaches the younger. 

"You mean he was here?" Chan smiles a bit at the enthusiasm that's practically oozing out of his younger brother and nods shortly. 

"Yeah. But I couldn't catch up to him." As he says these words his left hand goes to his shoulder to rub over the place his mark is situated. Jisung frowns a bit at that.

_ Was Chan's soulmate avoiding him?_

He sure hoped not. Chan doesn't deserve that.

"Hey don't stress about it. I'm sure another chance will present itself soon and you'll get a chance to meet." Chan smiles gratefully and is about to go on about his day of doing nothing when a sound stops both of them in their tracks. No, not a sound. A voice.

"Don't go too close to the edge." The voice is smooth but loud, probably trying to be heard over the noise of the water. The two brothers share a look. There were never any people that came this deep into the forest. They considered it too dangerous.

"Don't worry Seungmin I just want to see how high it is." Another voice rings out. This one a little higher. More melodic. 

And then Chan has an urge to laugh. It's ridiculous, he thinks, just how right Jisung was. As the familiar tug starts up again he approaches the edge of the cave, standing just behind the curtain of water. The tug is stronger now. He hears Jisung behind him as the younger gets closer as well. A few more words ring though but none of them really register. Until one does.

"Woojin!" The panicked scream is enough for Chan to snap back to reality. He felt it. The boy runs forwards, the waterfall parting for him. He's just in time to meet the panicked eyes of a boy as he plummets downwards. He felt the burn. And without any other thought in mind other than _ Save him. _

Chan jumps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand so close. I hope you liked this chapter uwu^^ by the way, the next one is going to be a couple of days late, if not a week, because I'm going on vacation and this is all I have that's prewritten and I spent the last month trying to work out the plot properly and keep up with my other fics (not working out lol) anyways hope you can be patient with me<3


	5. Strangers In The Woods

Woojin might be considered one of the most dangerous people in the kingdom, but he's also a bit impulsive and stubborn. That's how he found himself plummeting down a cliff parallel to a waterfall. He shuts his eyes and lets out a yell as air whooshes past him and the roaring of the waterfall drowns out the sounds of Minho and Seungmin calling his name in panic. Time slows as for a good few seconds he thinks, _This is it. This is how I die? Fucking moss?_, but then his entire body shudders at the electrifying zap that spreads though him. He squints his eyes open, meeting wide, silver ones through a rip in the water. If he were present enough in the situation to take in his surroundings, he probably would've found that weird. The one thing he does register though is, one moment he's falling and the second there's a black mass slamming into him with so much force his breath leaves his lungs.

Woojin keeps his eyes shut as his body is lurched through the air, grunting when somehow he hits solid ground without splattering his brains on it. He stays still, lying sprawled out and trying to catch his breath, ears ringing and sight blurry as he gazes at the blue sky. Rustling of leaves and crunching of branches alerts him of someone else's presence but he can't find it in himself yet to figure it out. The ground under him moves though and that is enough for him to snap up into a sitting position and scramble away, despite the dizziness, hands scraping on the pebble covered ground. The black mass he landed on whirs and ripples, Woojin has to close his eyes to clear the blurriness away. When he opens them again the black mass is gone. 

In its stead, standing a few feet in front of him, is a boy. Hair as dark as the night sky without stars, skin a stark contrast in pallor and piercing grey eyes seeing right through him. They're cold, almost angry, but wary and calculating at the same time. Woojin gulps at the tug in his gut. The stranger looks almost ethereal and Woojin doesn't like those thoughts coursing through his mind.

"Hyung!" His head whips to the right, where he sees Minho and Seungmin stumble out of the treeline. Their eyes are filled with worry as they sprint to him, Seungmin wrapping him up into a hug and Minho checking him over for any injuries. He mumbles out something about being okay and gives Minho a reassuring smile. 

"That was extremely stupid! What were you thinking?!" Seungmin's angry ranting is muffled against Woojin's shirt but he hears him and pats his head soothingly while he whispers apologies to the younger boy. Yes, that was extremely stupid. He could've died a very stupid death and who would protect Seungmin then? If it weren't for the other boy who saved him- 

Woojin gently pushes Seungmin and Minho away, not before Seungmin latches onto one of his hands, and turns back to where the dark haired boy was standing earlier. However, he pushes the other two behind him as he finds one more stranger standing there. This one is just slightly shorter, blonde hair almost covering his bright golden eyes, puffed cheeks giving him a boyish, innocent look. The glare he shoots towards Woojin though is anything but, he raises a brow at the protectiveness Woojin displays and a small smirk plays on his lips. The knight doesn't like the cockiness he's displaying.

"Who are you two?" Minho puts a hand on his shoulder, probably to calm him but Woojin is tired, his body hurts, they're in a forest far from home and there are two strangers who could possibly pose a threat to them. Woojin can't take any chances. The blonde boy scoffs and steps out from behind the other, who went to stand in front of him as soon as Woojin opened his mouth.

"Wow. Not even a thank you? Hyung just saved you from breaking your spine on impact, the least you could say is a thank you. Didn't they teach you manners back home?" Ok, the boy might have a cute appearance but he definitely has a mouth on him. The blonde goes on to scoff again then look to the right of Woojin and his eyes immediately soften.

"Minho I thought that you weren't lying when you said that your friends from back home are kind." Woojin watches with mouth slightly agape as Minho steps forward and right into the boy's open arms. 

"Stop being a brat Jisung. They _are_ nice, just give them more than ten seconds." Woojin shares a look with Seungmin who looks as shocked and confused as he is at the interaction between Minho and the 'Jisung'. Pebbles scatter again as the other boy, silent until now approaches the hugging duo and claps Minho on the back in a greeting. The cook lifts his head from Jisung's shoulder and his lips curl into a warm smile, eyes crinkling and lighting up.

"Hey Chan-hyung. Good to see these brats haven't driven you insane yet." Chan shakes his head and an airy chuckle leaves him. 

"Not to be rude and interrupt... that, but would someone be kind as to explain what is going on?" Seungmin's questioning tone makes the three boys pull apart with grins on their faces. Minho puts an arm around each and pulls them against himself.

"I told you how I have some friends who might be able to help us get the things back on track... Seungmin, Woojin meet Jisung and Chan." The two boys trapped under his arms wave and Seungmin and Woojin, too dumbfounded for anything else, wave back. Woojin sighs and drags a hand down his face. 

_It's too early for this shit._

"Nice to meet you I guess. Like Minho said, I'm Jisung, the other one is Chan." An insulted 'Hey!' comes from 'the other one' and Jisung just sticks his tongue out. "_and_ I'm not a _friend_," he says the word with a disgusted face "like Minho said, I'm a bit more than that, don't you think baby?" The smug tone only adds to the cocky expression as Woojin and Seungmin sputter their disbelief. Minho sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose as he's attacked with questions from the runaway prince and his protector. He chooses to look at Jisung who is looking extremely happy with himself and shoots him a glare.

"Sung, you couldn't have waited for me to ease into that part?" Jisung just shrugs and grins at his apparent boyfriend.

"Where's the fun in that?" As to stop a disaster, Chan finally steps up and tugs at Minho's hand, trying to pull him towards the waterfall. 

"How about we all sit down, before you strangle your soulmate to death," cue more disbelieving questions and exclamations from the palace duo,"and then we can talk and figure all of this out. You said you need some help from us didn't you? And I'm sure your friends would like some rest, especially after taking a shortcut down the cliff." Woojin bristles at the jab, he just wanted to see how high it was, didn't mean to experience it firsthand. 

Minho nods but still shoots the still grinning blonde a glare that softens as soon as he turns his back to follow behind Chan. He motions for Seungmin and Woojin to follow, the two dutifully falling in line behind him. They don't really have a choice anyway. Woojin grabs one of Seungmin's hands as they start ascending the rocks that seem to wrap around the cliff and dissapearbehind the waterfall. He knows Seungmin can take care of himself, but he needs something familiar right now. 

The sound of the waterfall slowly drowns out everything around them, the deafening roar of water the only thing ringing through Woojin's ears. They take care of their steps, rocks wet and slippery and as water trickles down the side of the cliff the boys have a hard time finding a good grip. The water sprays all around, getting Minho, Woojin and Seungmin almost completely soaked. The three don't notice the effect the water has, or rather doesn't have, on Chan and Jisung. Even with the fear of losing his footing, again, his grip or Seungmin, it's the sudden silence that makes Woojin gasp. As soon as he steps foot into a cave behind the waterfall, the world goes mute. Or at least that's what it seems as the roar of the waterfall is suddenly cut off, replaced with the mellow echo of footsteps as Jisung, Chan and Minho walk deeper into the cave. Seungmin stumbles into his back as the silence greets him as well and he looks around in awe. Not a single peep can be heard, the cave completely dry and free from any humidity. 

The two are snapped out of their confusion by Jisung, who appears in front of the two and offers them two towels.

"They're old but clean. We have some clothes if you want to let yours dry, it can't be healthy to keep the wet clothes on." They accept the towels and only then notice that Jisung is completely dry, not a single drop of water on his black shirt nor pants. Just as Woojin opens his mouth to question him Minho calls out to them.

"Get yourselves dry, we need to talk." The palace cook Is sitting on one of the two makeshift benches a bit deeper into the cave made out of tree bark and some old, worn pillows. Woojin nods and dries his hair as much as he can with the towel before laying a hand on Seungmin's sleeve. Steam starts to come out and melt into the air around them as he channels the heat from his body onto the prince's clothing and then his own. Seungmin shudders in delight with a giggle as heat spreads over his body and he isn't freezing and being dragged down by the wet clothing. The knight smiles and notices the light that slowly seems to be returning to Seungmin's eyes. A low whistle reminds him they have some serious business to attend to and he turns to Jisung who has an appreciative look on his face. 

"Now that seems like a convenient little trick to have." Surprising even himself, Woojin chuckles at the boy's words before he and Seungmin go ahead and follow him to where Minho and Chan are sitting. Jisung plops down right on Minho's lap, Seungmin taking a seat next to them. Which leaves Woojin to sit on the other bench, next to Chan. Woojin doesn't know what to make of the guy, he hasn't heard much from him yet, but he _did_ save him from certain death when he didn't have to. There is also the way he looks at Jisung, as if at any moment the younger boy could slip from his grasp and disappear. He cares for him deeply that much was certain. 

As Woojin sits down, Chan scoots just a tad bit away and Woojin furrows his eyebrows but chooses to say nothing.

_Rude._

He unconsciously massages his shoulder, right where his soulmate mark should be, and he's hit with the realization that the burn he felt earlier is gone. Letting out a sigh of relief at that, he thanks every deity out there his Raerth is nowhere near him. Chan clears his throat next to him and Woojin takes in his features up close for the first time, once again his breath leaves him. The boy, no, _man_ next to him is so effortlessly _breathtaking_. Woojin snaps himself out of it, never in his life has he been so put off by someone else so fast. Instead of looking at Chan, he looks at the trio across from them, Jisung once again sporting a smug smile, Woojin is really tempted to wipe it off. 

"Before the two of you attack Minho with questions about Jisung, how about we talk about the problem Mimho thinks we will be able to help with?" Seungmin and Woojin nod still shooting Minho some glares. The pink haired cook seems almost relieved and he smiles gently at Chan, which the older happily returns. Woojin tries not to think about the dimples that appeared when he smiled. 

_Snap out of it._

Minho's expression sobers up though and the tension in the cave rises drastically. Woojin senses the way Chan goes tense next to him, Jisung is already rubbing soothing circles onto Minho's hand, while Seungmin stares dead ahead, unseeing. When Minho parts his lips again, his tone is somber and low, barely a whisper into the cavern. The words ricochet off the stone and echo in their ears.

"The king is dead. Memoria is being overtaken."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry It's been like 6 months, life has been crazy and not easy on me jsjsjs i really want to see this story through tho and I appreciate every one of you who take the time of your day to read the word vomit I leave here. Next chapter will be out pretty soon and I hope I can actually stick to some semblance of a schedule this time. There have been some changes to the names and features that I will fix tomorrow in the earlier chapters because it's like 1am rn. Anyways, thank you for reading I hope you liked it and please do leave a kudos and comment ^^


	6. 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proof-read because it's once again 1am lol These first ones are really going to be slow but I hope it's not too boring. Hope you like it! Please do leave kudos and comments I love those! Thank you for reading <3

"First order of business. When the fuck did this happen Minho-hyung?" Seungmin asks gesturing wildly between Minho and the boy nestled in his lap. Jisung lifts himself up slightly to glare at the boy.

"Why? You got a problem with it?" The prince's eyes widen as he realizes how his words must've sounded and he shakes his head wildly. 

"No no no! Of course not. I apologize if it sounded like that. No one is in any position to judge anyone for who they love. Minho-hyung just never mentioned anything... about you..." He trails off with an uncertain glance to Minho, scared he might've went wrong with his last words. Minho only gives him an amused smile as Jisung nods with approval at Seungmin's words. 

"Good. He wasn't supposed to speak of me anyways. It would just cause problems, especially with the place he works at.. well the place he worked in." Seungmin arches a brow at that and Woojin tilts his head, almost amused.

"What does him working at the palace have to do with what you two have going on?" Jisung looks at them as if they've grown a second head and Minho straightens his back, seemingly preparing for something.

"How do you think would the royal family have reacted to having a Raerth working in their palace? A witch at that. Honestly you town people amaze me sometimes." There it is. Woojin's breath leaves him as his eyes snap to Minho. The cook has his attention on the stone floor, avoiding Woojin and Seungmin's eyes as best as he can. Jisung turns to look at his boyfriend, his _soulmate_, confused over the reaction he's getting.

"Wait.. they didn't know?" Minho only shakes his head in response. Woojin finally opens his mouth to speak, the cold feeling still gripping at his heart.

"Minho... what is he talking about?" The boy looks up at him when speaks up, eyes filled with regret and fear. Seungmin is gripping the cloth covering the bench, he's surprised for sure, but he's worried about Woojin and his reaction. 

"It wasn't my intention to deceive you or anything, really it wasn't. I just wasn't sure how you would react. I'm sorry for not telling you, but I didn't want it to get in the way of actually getting close to the two of you." The witch stumbles over his words, rushing to get them out, to make them understand that his intentions weren't foul. Chan, who has kept quiet until now, only slips a bit closer to Woojin in case he has to intervene. It isn't his place to meddle in the conversation.

"You two are the only ones who spared me the time of the day to acknowledge me there. I didn't want it to go away." Every negative thought about Minho left Woojin in that exact moment. He doesn't trust Raerth, wouldn't trust them to take care of a pebble, but this is _Minho_. Minho who lets him get away with stealing some midnight snacks, Minho who used to prepare their meals with utmost care, taking into account everyone's preferences. Minho who saved Seungmin's life. Woojin watches as Jisung runs his thumb over the back of Minho's hand in comfort, the with biting onto his lip as he awaits with nervous eyes the reaction of his friends. Seungmin, being right next to him, puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes, giving him a small but genuine smile and Minho relaxes just a tad bit. He peers up at Woojin next and the knight smiles. Seungmin got him wrong, he doesn't trust the Raerth, true, but he trusts Minho. Because Minho earned his trust, and his friendship. 

"I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't tell us earlier Minho. We care about you, this doesn't change anything." The witch fully relaxes then and Chan lets out a breath he didn't notice he's been holding. 

"So _that's_ what you meant about the plants talking to you! You're a nature witch! Right?" The air clears completely as Seungmin's excited voice echoes through the cavern. He has a spark in his eye, child-like curiosity that Woojin hasn't seen for a long time. The nature witch giggles and nods. 

"Watch." He lifts his right hand palm up and looks at the ceiling, the rest following his gaze. There, from a small crack in the ceiling a bud emerges. The stem continues to grow and extend down and down until it reaches Seungmin's line of sight. Right in front of his eyes, the bud opens into a sunflower, small shimmers flying out as the petals unfurl. Seungmin blinks as the shimmers get stuck into his eyelashes, wide eyes filled with awe at the upside down sunflower. 

Minho flicks his fingers up and the crown turns to him, almost as if daring but Minho arches an eyebrow and the stem retreats back into the crack, as if it was never there. Woojin knows they shouldn't be that amazed considering what they themselves can do but it's an _upside down sunflower in a cave behind a waterfall_.

"That was so cool." Woojin's comment sends Minho into another set of quiet giggles as Seungmin nods, not really contributing. As he comes down from his high, Minho finally manages to get to the question he's been wondering about ever since they came up to the cave.

"Boys, where's Jinnie?" A sharp intake of breath has him turning to Chan, the older a worrying shade of pale, even paler than usual. Jisung is on the edge of his seat, eyes on Chan and ready to to spring into action if needed. The older boy manages to keep himself in check though, the possible threat of Woojin who is sitting right next to him the main motivator. 

"He went out a while ago, to go and scout the town out for possible business. But now... if what you said Is true and there actually are people trying to shut down the capital, I don't know how he'll manage to get himself back. He'll be fine though, it's Hyunjin." It was obvious, even to Seungmin and Woojin, that Chan said that last part for his own comfort. Minho curses himself, he knows how it affects Chan when either of the two boys are out of his sight for a longer period of time. If Hyunjin wasn't there when they arrived, it's obvious he isn't anywhere close, otherwise he would've come back by now.

_He must still be at the capital._ The thought worries Minho. Hyunjin is fast and strong. But he's also too kindhearted to actually hurt someone, even if it meant he would get the chance to escape. 

"If the guard hasn't been changed yet then he has pretty good chances of getting out of the capital tonight. They rotate the shifts every four days. The last rotation was... the day the King got murdered." Chan's eyes light up slightly with hope at Seungmin's words, and Minho sees Jisung's shoulders slump a little. The blonde then looks abruptly at Seungmin again.

"How do you know that? I'd that common knowledge for the townsfolk?"

A thought hits Woojin then and he smirks. Jisung by now has gotten up and is standing behind the bench Woojin is sitting on, arms propped up on Chan's shoulders. The two notice him looking and Chan tilts his head in question. To Woojin it makes him look like a curious puppy. 

"Well, now at least you know how the royal family would react to having a witch cook their meals." The curious look Jisung was sporting drops slightly as he looks from Minho and back to Woojin, trying to grasp the older's words. 

"What...?" He seems at a loss of what to say though, and Chan isn't any better, eyes darting between the three "guests." Seungmin takes pity on the two as he straightens up and puffs out his chest. He looks ridiculous and he knows it, that's the point.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kim Seungmin, Crown Prince of Memoria, also known as the guys whose throne just got robbed." 

_Ah, sweet chaos._ Woojin thinks as Jisung shrieks something incoherent in Seungmin's direction, Chan only glaring at Minho. The latter then turns the cold glare to Woojin who is watching everything unfold with amusement.

"And you? His magical all-mighty guard or something?" Woojin scoffs, surprised. He didn't expect the quiet boy to have such a temper on him.

"Sarcasm doesn't look good on you, you know." Chan rolls his eyes and continues to glare. He didn't know what it was, but something about Woojin irked him, and he was determined to figure out what. Not to mention the burn of the bond he felt earlier. 

"You got part of it right, I have to admit. I am in fact his 'protector' as you put it. Make no mistake though, Seungmin is perfectly capable of taking down a guy or two." That seems enough for Chan because he doesn't push any further, Woojin got Jisung's full attention now. It seems that the blonde managed to work his way between Minho and Seungmin. Firing questions at both of them and at one point managing to grab onto one of Seungmin's hands, which the young prince surprisingly didn't push away. Now, the boy's golden eyes are focused solely on Woojin.

"So you're a Knight, right?" When Woojin nods Jisung's grin only grows wider.

"How strong does one have to be to be trusted with protecting the Heir?" Woojin thinks about how to answer for a moment and in the end, Seungmin decides to answer for him.

"Take a good look at his hair." Jisung does, then his eyes widen again and he slaps a hand against his forehead.

"How did I not figure it out earlier?! It couldn't be any more obvious." Woojin brings his hand up to his red strands, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Seungmin scoffs jokingly and nudges Jisung on the shoulder.

"Mine was a personal choice I'll have you know." Jisung laughs and lifts his hands up in surrender, then registers Seungmin's words and his mouth drops open.

"Well this just keeps getting better and better. What is your affinity to?" Woojin drowns the three out and instead turns to Chan, only to find him already looking at him with an unreadable look on his face. When Chan realizes he's been caught looking, he moves his attention down to his hands, playing with the hem of his sweater that seemed a few sizes too big for him, Woojin notices.

"What about you? With all of this I highly doubt you're just a regular human." The grip Chan has on the sweater tightens and he swallows as his palms start to sweat.

Jisung has his full attention on the two oldest, watching Woojin's every move and keeping an eye on Chan as he answers.

"I'm a Raerth, an Onai." 

_That black mass,_Woojin thinks, _that's how he managed to save me without getting hurt himself._

He got saved by a wolf.

"That's just a fancy name for a werewolf." His tongue has always been faster than his brain and Chan scowls at his words, eyes flashing in the dim lighting of the numerous candles spread out around the cavern. 

"Get over yourself firecracker." Woojin takes it Chan managed to overhear as Seungmin answered Jisung's question about affinity. Maybe he deserved that one.

"Bite me." It could be that he imagined it, the dark look on Chan's face as those words left his lips. Woojin feels a shiver go down his spine as Chan's once again cold gaze come up to meet his.

"I would, but that wouldn't be beneficial for either of us." Woojin smirks as if he won, but he does notice the somber tone in which Chan has uttered those words. As if there was something more behind it all. The pendant around his neck suddenly feels a lot heavier.

***  
Chan releases a breath at the tense air as he deposits four cups of fresh water on the old wooden table. He keeps another one for himself and wraps his hands tightly around the cup as he sits back down, next to Woojin. Chan doesn't understand, he _felt_ their bond. When his body collided with Woojin's, he was one hundred percent sure of who the boy was to him. But now? It's like it never existed. He feels _nothing._

_Maybe I'm just wrong. Wouldn't be the first time hope blinded me to the things that happen around me._ He thinks bitterly as his grip on the cup grows even stronger. Clearing his throat, he looks up at Minho. He hasn't seen the younger witch in almost a year and it's safe to say he missed him. Not as much as Jisung had, but he definitely did miss the younger's company. It's been a while since he heard any of the boy's dumb jokes. He seems happy, interacting with Seungmin and Woojin. He seems at peace. 

"It's been hours and we've talked about everything except the help you need from us." That sobers up the trio and their faces become somber once again. Chan feels a bit guilty for raining on their parade but it's getting dark and he doesn't want to risk Jisung getting hurt.

"Well, as you already know, my father got murdered and.... there's someone out there who is after the throne. I need help to protect it. To get it back." Seungmin stops then, taking a deep breath to calm himself and Minho lays a hand on his back. Woojin speaks up from next to him then.

"At first, all I wanted was to protect him. Because that's what the King asked of me. But that's Seungmin's rightful claim. And all the people, they have no one to protect them. So we need help to find who is behind all of this. We have a few people we're suspecting, but nothing concrete enough." Chan nods along to his words, seemingly deep in thought. He sighs after a minute, a deep crease between his brows. 

"How about we go to bed for now and talk tomorrow? It's getting really late and we're all tired. Tomorrow, when we're well rested and can think straight, then we'll go over all of this. That okay with you guys?" Seungmin just shrugs, he's tired, everything is blurry and he wants to sleep. It's been a long and stressful day, both physically and mentally. Woojin seems to be sharing the sentiment as he himself straight up nods, getting up and stretching, joints popping and cracking. Minho swayscwhen Jisung pulls him up from the bench, only then noticing how tired he actually is. He yawns and that triggers a chain reaction. 

Chan chuckles and mumbles something about a bunch of kids before he too gets up from the bench and heads deeper into the cave. 

"Come on, let's get you all to bed."

Jisung skips after him and the rest follow obediently. They pass through a narrow tunnel at the back wall and it ends up leading into another part of the cavern. This one only has candle stick stuck to the stone wall, three beds, and some stuff in the corner. Chan turns to them as they all pile in and he notices how small this "room" is when two people more than usual almost makes it hard to breathe. 

"Minho, you and Jisung share his bed," he says motioning to the one in the far corner before turning to the other two boys,"and you two can take Hyunjin's." He points to the bed in the middle. The prince and the knight waste no time in getting the excessive amount of gear off, tossing their swords to the side of the bed, within reach, but off their person. Chan regards them with an amused expression, the two seem blank and on autopilot, definitely exhausted from the tasking day. As he heads towards his own bed and peels open the covers, he hears Jisung tell Minho to go ahead. Knowing the younger is still there next to him, he lays down and curls up under the covers but doesn't close his eyes. Instead, he looks up and his grey, dull eyes meet Jisung's vibrant, golden ones. The younger crouches next to his head and brings a hand up to comb through Chan's black locks.

"Don't worry too much, hyung. Please try to get some actual sleep for once. Hyunjin will be okay, he'll be home soon, right here with us." Jisung's gentle words wash over Chan like a spell, the hand in his hair pulling him into a state of calm and warmth. He feels his eyes drooping and he wants to be mad. Wants to be mad because he knows Jisung used his Light on him, but he can't. Because it's sweet Jisung, who knows his brain won't let him sleep on his own. So with a whispered thank you he lets his eyes close, Jisung's soft smile the last thing he before his eyes. 

*

Woojin wakes up to a feeling that someone is watching him. He doesn't open his eyes yet, lets his mind catch him up on the situation. He's in a cave, Seungmin is sleeping curled up next to him, Minho and Jisung are to his left, Chan is to his right. The wolf is right next to the tunnel opening, so who ever is currently watching his has had to slip past him. Steeling himself, Woojin peels his eyes open. 

He's met with a mop of black hair, different colored eyes and a beautiful face covered in cuts and bruises. He does the first thing that comes to mind. Screams and scrambles up the bed. Definitely not his proudest moment and he'll definitely regret it later but now, he has an injured boy giggling at the foot of his bed. He's at a loss of words. The others had heard him scream and were immediately up on their feet, hair sticking up everywhere and clothes ruffled from sleep. Meanwhile the boy didn't even stop to breathe, keeling over as he continues to giggle. Chan is the first one to realize what's happening as he approaches the boy In two steps, scooping him up in his arms and pressing kisses into his hair.

"Damn it Hyunjin, don't ever do that again. Don't disappear on me." That seems to sober the boy up as he stops giggling and hugs Chan back, whispering apologies and I'm okays in his hyung's neck. Jisung and Minho join them at some point and they fuss over Hyunjin, checking over his cuts. Woojin notices how Chan's jaw locks every time he finds a new injury on Hyunjin's face.

_Wait._

He takes another look at the boy, at _Hyunjin_. Lord, how stupid is he?

"You?!" Hyunjin gently takes Chan's hands away from his face and turns to Woojin. He looks at him with a smile that seems to be hiding a lot.

"Hey Woojin-hyung. Told you we'd meet again."


	7. Six Is Better Than Three

Soft murmurs drifted through the air as the six boys moved to the mouth of the cave. It was mostly Chan and Jisung fussing over Hyunjin, the taller boy practically basking at the attention he was getting. After the initial shock of seeing Hyunjin again, even though he should've expected it considering the boy quite literally told him they would be seeing each other again back at the market, they had quickly decided that they would not be getting any more sleep and so they moved over to the "sitting area".

Now, the six of them are seated right back where they started, on the wooden benches around a small fire to keep them warm through the biting night air, not that Woojin really needs it, his entire body is like a furnace. Hyunjin found himself a place on Chan's lap, the older keeping a tight grip around his waist, almost as if he would disappear if he let go, even for a second. Jisung reappears from the tunnel carrying a small bag in his hands. He crouches in front of the two and takes out a few things from the bag. As he starts to put some kind of ointment on Hyunjin's cuts and bruises, Woojin realizes it's a medical kit. Hyunjin hisses when Jisung passes over more tender areas but Chan is quick to soothe him. The other three sit in silence, observing the three boys. Woojin's mind is still reeling, how did he not realize they were talking about the same Hyunjin? It wasn't a common name in Seoul. Jisung bandages one of the more serious cuts on Hyunjin's arm and gets up, satisfied with his work, while the other smiles gratefully at him. 

"Alright, now that we're done with that part, care to tell us what happened? You were supposed to be home hours ago." Something in Woojin's chest stutters at the tone Chan is using with the boy. He sounds so worried and open, a complete one eighty from the way he spoke to him. Woojin shakes his head. _Why should i care about the way he speaks to me?_

The boy in Chan's lap sighs and slides off, settling on the floor by his legs. 

"It was easy to get into the city, way easier than usual. The guards at the gate didn't even ask for any form of identification or permission to sell there. They didn't even check the cart. Hell, that should've been enough for me to realize something wasn't adding up. I should've turned back right then." Woojin feels bad for the kid, it's obvious he's beating himself up. He isn't surprised when Chan reaches out a hand to tangle in the boy's dark locks and Hyunjin happily leans into it.

"It's okay, Hyunjinnie. All that matters to me is that you're here now and you're safe." The small smile he gets in return gives him some reassurance that Hyunjin just might be okay. Hyunjin sobers up quickly though and gulps before continuing to speak.

"Anyways, I notice as I'm walking towards the market that there aren't many people out in the streets. The ones that were mingling about all seemed creeped out and looking over their shoulders." Sad. That's how Hyunjin sounds. Woojin doesn't know what to think of the boy's story so far but he can tell that whatever happened next left quite an impression on him.

"By the time I made it to the usual slot on the market it was too late to turn back. The outer ring was almost completely deserted, the few that still set up their stands were jittery but almost blank at the same time. Like they accepted their fate. I don't know, I thought maybe it was just some bad day in the city so I opened the stand and sat down. That's when things went south very quickly." Breath stuttering out, Hyunjin shudders as unwanted memories invade his mind. Jisung, who is sitting right next to him on the floor, wiggles closer and wraps an arm around Hyunjin's shoulders, urging the boy to breathe with him.

"They killed them. The guards came and killed them all." 

Seungmin, Woojin and Minho can't hide the shocked gasps at those three words. The prince is looking wide-eyed at Hyunjin, silently urging him to explain further, to tell him it was a joke, to tell him it's not true. Woojin grips at the wood he's sitting on, knuckles turning white with the force he's using. He needs to steady himself.

"That… that can't be. You must've seen wrong. The guards… the guards would never.. they would never harm our own people." Seungmin's voice trembles and by the end of the sentence it seems he starts believing his own words less and less. Hyunjin looks up at him, raising a brow in a challenge, haunted eyes more than enough for all of them to see he's neither joking nor unsure of his words.

"I know what I saw Woojin hyung's friend. People clad in uniform, wielding swords that they drove though the bodies of everything that moved out on the streets. And if i stayed for a second longer i wouldn't be here telling you this because a guy in a black and red uniform would've put a sword through my heart. So no, i didn't see wrong." The steely gaze almost made Seungmin flinch back, and Woojin scooted just a bit closer to him, offering him silent comfort. None of this made any sense. Even if the General is now the one at the throne, none of the troops would _ever_ willingly participate in harming their own people, never mind taking their lives. It takes just one more run through Hyunjin's words for Woojin's thoughts to stop in their tracks. 

_Wait._

"Hyunjin," the boy's cold gaze softens a bit as he turn to look at Woojin, but the boys surrounding him stiffen looking startled at the fact Woojin is addressing him, even Minho,"you said that they wore black and red, right?" As Hyunjin nods, Seungmin and Minho's eyes widen in realization. 

"Rhodos." The faint mumble surprisingly came from none of the Seoul boys, but Chan.

"Yeah… how did you know?" With everyone's eyes on him Chan squirms in his seat, slightly uncomfortable. Woojin takes note of the looks Hyunjin and Jisung keep shooting each other, seemingly coming to an agreement. Jisung, who has been silent up until now, scoffs and rolls his eyes looking amused.

"How does one _not_ know? For someone who certainly got much higher education than us, you sure ask some dumb questions." Woojin sputters, taken slightly aback and shoots Minho a glare as the younger tries unsuccessfully to muffle his giggles. Realizing that the situation could quickly escalate into a friendly squabble they didn't have time for now, Chan puts a hand over Jisung's mouth before the boy can continue.

"What Jisung _meant_, is that it's hard not to know about the empire ruled under the tyrannical regime. It's… also not that surprising. They've been eyeing Memoria and its resources for years." He trails off at the end, feeling smaller than he would like as Woojin studies him openly. What he said weren't lies, it was all very true, but that wasn't the reason he's acquainted with the empire. Not that Woojin, Seungmin and Minho had to know that. However, something tells him Woojin isn't buying his story at all. Seungmin moves slightly so he's even closer to Woojin and the two seem to be having a conversation only they can hear. The prince has been silent since Hyunjin went off on him earlier and has been eyeing the tall boy ever since. Now, he seems even more scared than when they first got there. He latches onto Woojin's hand and gnaws at his lower lip, Chan is worried he'll make himself bleed. They don't need that while Hyunjin is already stressed as it is. So is he, but that's something he can overlook.

"Seungmin? What are you thinking?" Sighing, Seungmin turns back to them eyes still wide and filled with fear, but also new-found determination. 

"If what Hyunjin saw is right, and I believe it is," he hurries to add as Hyunjin scowls at him,"then the whole country is at stake, not just the capital. Rhodos soldiers…. They're… they're brutal. Not to mention the bloodsuckers they have at their side." Hyunjin flinches subtly and curls just a bit more into himself. "They won't stop at nothing until the people bow down to them. Sunggyu, their king, he's a monster. If his troops are here then that means so is he. I..We have to stop them. We need to get the crown back." His hands are balled into fists by the time he's done, frustration obvious on his face. 

"Not that i want the tyrant to rule our country as well, but why is it up to you?" The tension leaves the prince's body as Hyunjin asks him the question, looking adorably confused with his head tilted to the side. Just for a moment, Seungmin feels the power that his blood carries. Not in the power-hungry way, the pride with which he carries his family's name.

"That's my throne he's sitting on. And I'm not going to let my people suffer by his hand." 

Woojin sits back, biting back a smile as Hyunjin's eyes widen and Seungmin has to stop himself from smirking when Hyunjin clears his throat awkwardly and stands up. He nudges his way back onto Chan's lap, the older gladly returning his arms around him. 

"That… makes sense I guess. Also the fact that Minho-hyung is here with you. He _does_ work at the palace after all. Or at least he did." The witch smiles at him, telling him not to worry about it.

"Not to sound rude but what are you doing here? And how do you plan to beat Sunggyu? He has an army of people, literally, and there's only two of you." Seungmin is lost, not really knowing how to answer. He himself didn't know what to do yet. Thank heavens for Woojin.

"Now that you mention it, those two are kind of connected. We aren't exactly sure on how we're going to go about it, haven't exactly had time to come up with anything, but Minho mentioned that maybe you guys would be willing to help. I know it's asking for a lot but we really need all the help we can get. And if Minho trusts you then so do we. If you're willing that is." 

Hyunjin is taken aback by the proposition. He considered the fact that they might be in need of some shelter and Chan offered, but this? Honestly, he didn't see it coming. Turning back, he meets Chan's eyes. It's comforting, the everpresent warmth in the silver orbs that is reserved solely for him and Jisung. Chan tightens his hold on him, sending him silent support. The older isn't stupid, he connected the dots the moment Hyunjin's eyes widened once his eyes met Seungmin's. That's why he know that the comment about vampires hurt Hyunjin. So he silently lets him know he's thers. Hyunjin can see what decision Chan came to, but he also knows that his own is up to him and him only. A stuttering breath leaves him, he has no idea who these people are. But he knows what Seungmin is to him, and he trusts Minho. 

"If my brothers are willing to then so am I." Slinging an arm around a startled Minho, Jisung grins widely, his cheeks puffing up and Woojin once again almost coos. 

"Well Minho is going, and where he's going so am I. Also, no way am I missing out on saving the kingdom." The mood in the cave lifts up considerably as the others chuckle at Jisung's antics. Turning to Chan, Woojin ignores the way his heart starts beating faster. He blocked the bond he shouldn't care. But as Chan opens his mouth to speak, Woojin can't help the fleeting thoughts begging the wolf to say yes.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I stayed and something ended up happening to you three. Wouldn't advise taking Jisung with you anywhere where I'm not going also. So yes, we'll help you." There are smiles radiating across the cave as Jisung jumps up with a shout of excitement and Hyunjin highfives him. 

"Great. Now we just need a plan." Seungmin's words sober them all up and they sit in silence for a while, contemplating their options. They need man power, numbers. But with the state of panic the country is in currently, it would be near impossible to gather enough trustworthy people. Resources, weapons and other necessities. But before all of that, they need information. Information that only the people of higher circles have. And Minho knows just the right snobbish brat to get it from. He grins at the other five as he straightens. His grin must've seemed just a tad bit menacing because they all look at him with wariness written on their faces.

"What do you guys think about a little roadtrip?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, the Coronavirus has the whole world in a panic and my mum isn't any better sjsjsjs. Take care of yourselves please and be mindful of others. 
> 
> now that aside, who do you think is the next boy they're meeting? also please do leave comments and kudos it helps motivate me uwu 
> 
> thank you for reading ^^


	8. bad and worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Not sure if it's necessary but better safe than sorry. Slight ALLUDING(?) to past experience with NONCONSENSUAL TOUCHING. Note: this story will NOT have any scenes involving rape. the noncon is not related to that in any way but it may seem so, so please stay safe loves <3

For what seems like the umpteenth time, Jisung whines.

"How long until we get there?" 

Chan can't help but roll his eyes, again. When Minho suggested the little… road trip, they didn't waste much time in thinking it through. There wasn't anything they could do from back at the cave and all of them felt too restless from the past few days.. Now, it's the midday of the next day and they've been on the road since the early morning. They could've departed the previous night but Chan wanted to make sure Hyunjin, and their guests, had proper rest for the journey. After all he had no idea how far away this place Minho is leading them to is. They've stayed in the cave for breakfast where the tension and fear of the unknown made it incredibly uncomfortable to eat. The boys have yet to figure out how to act around each other. It was an unsaid agreement they wouldn't stop again until the afternoon unless necessary. The Onai slows down so he's walking next to Jisung and reaches up to ruffle the younger boy's hair.

"Ask Minho, I honestly have no idea how far we are from the city. We’ve never went west before, remember?" The witch in question glances back at the two from where he's walking by Seungmin's side.

"If we don't run into any trouble we should be there by tomorrow night. And if we take the time to actually rest, the morning after at the latest. I know a few shortcuts.

_Of course he does._

As Jisung continues to grumble, Chan thinks back to that morning, when Minho shared the the outline of his… almost plan. 

✿✿✿

_The boys huddled close to the fire. It was early morning and the sun hasn’t gone up yet, the biting cold of the 9th month seeping into the cave walls and to their bones. Chan and Hyunjin were faring well, considering that wolves have a higher body heat and Hyunjin was just naturally colder than most.. Jisung sat cuddled up to Chan’s side, soaking in the warmth, Minho right next to him, while Woojin sat just a bit closer to the fire than the rest. While his tolerance to cold is higher than normal, he still prefers heat. Seungmin on the other hand, he’s just chilling. No pun intended._

_Still droopy eyed, Jisung blindly reaches for a serving Hyunjin is handing him and thanks the boy with a smile. He doesn’t hesitate to settle himself right back to Chan’s side, sighing happily at the heath as he starts nibbling on the food. Nudging Minho with his knee, he gets the older to snap his attention to the others in the “room”. They’re all staring at him expactantly. At his request, and against anyone else’s better judgement, Chan, Hyunjin and Jisung packed up their bags last night and are ready to leave at any given moment. Now all he needs to do is to convince them all that his plan is a good one and that it might actually work. Instead of dwelling too much on the what ifs and all the possible outcomes, he decides to dive right into it._

_The nature witch meets everyone’s gaze with an amused smirk. The rest visibly gulp. Even if they don't know each other that well… at all actually, they all know Minho. Jisung more than others. And that smirk only tells of trouble to come._

_"We're going to Sathyn. Yes, i know i know... but hear me out.” he adds when Chan opens his mouth, a frown apparent on his face. “ I have a friend there that could help us with some information. And if we’re really going to go through with this, we need any help we can get.” Everything Minho said was true, but Sathyn?._

_**I can think of at least ten different ways this can go wrong.** Chan thinks with a frown but chooses to let Minho speak. _

_“Listen, i know it’s risky but if we play our cards right we can get those court snobs, no offense Seungmin and Woojin, to fess up some information.” Seungmin and Woojin mutter something along the lines of none taken but otherwise stay silent._

_"I know Minho-hyung, but Sathyn? How exactly do you expect us to even pass through the gates? We aren't exactly of high standing. And even without that, it’s not like Seungmin can just waltz in there without being recognized.” The witch worries his bottom lip as he listens to Hyunjin’s words. Those were all valid concerns, none of them had any idea what exactly they were getting into and taking such a risk right off the bat could lead to a disaster. Seungmin clears his throat from his place by Woojin’s side and squirms uncomfortably when all the attention is on him. He manages to mutter his words._

_“They wouldn’t. Recognize me that is. My father,” he absolutely **refuses** to admit to his voice breaking, ”made sure that i stayed out of the way of any holocasters, no one outside of Nyrath has any idea of what i look like. I almost never bothered to venture out to the outer rings anyway. So.. yeah..” An awkward silence follows after and Woojin reaches for Seungmin’s hand for support. The younger squeezes gratefully. Minho reads the awkwardness on the younger’s face and breaks into a smile, proceeding to bring his hands together in a single clap._

_“There you go Jinnie, we got that problem solved.” Hyunjin nods but counters._

_“Then what about entry? We still can’t just simply walk in.”_

_Sathyn is the economy capital of Memoria. The society there lives on a high leg while juggling between thinking of ways to make more money and make other people's lives more miserable. The city always posed a problem to the rest of the kingdom and the late king spent years trying to find the best way to properly integrate it into the rest of society. While Sathyn has riches that rival Nyrath's own, it is all heavily centered in the midst of it. Meaning, nothing comes in and more importantly, nothing comes out. As every other big city in Memoria, Sathyn is surrounded by tall walls for protection. But the mayor went a step further and issued a command that each and every individual requesting entrance is thoroughly searched. _

_Minho stays silent for a few moments as he thinks over his next words carefully._

_"There is a… back door if you will. Man-made. Well myself-made. You're welcome." And even Chan has to pause to take in what Minho just said. Hyunjin also seems to be in need of a moment and Woojin is glad he and Seungmin aren’t the only ones gobsmacked by this information. Seungmin has his mouth hanging wide open, jaw seemingly barely hanging on. Next to Minho, plastered to his side, Jisung chuckles at the other before his cocky attitude peers its head out._

_"I know my soulmate is handsome Seungmin, but try not to catch any flies while admiring him." And that seems to do the trick because Seungmin and Minho both sputter, the latter almost choking on the berries he stuffed in his mouth moments earlier. The prince clears his throat awkwardly._

_"You're trying to tell me that you, a whole-ass, palace working individual, trespass on an almost regular basis, into the richest city of the kingdom?” The nature witch boldly reaches over the fire to Seungmin’s shoulder instead of verbally answering and the younger turns to stare at Woojin who has been keeping track of the interaction with amusement glinting in his eyes. _

_“I am honestly not **that** surprised. I mean, anyone who makes the mistake of underestimating Minho is in for a big surprise. I thought that even before he told us he was a witch. I mean honestly Minie, have you seen him boss the other cooks around? They’re terrified of him. “ And yeah, Seungmin has to admit to that. But still, he never expected Minho to be so full of surprises._

_“Once we’re in i’ll get in contact with my friend and it’ll be like a quick recon mission. In and out to where the information leads us._ it's the pleading light in Minho's eyes that does it for Chan.

✿✿✿

It's late afternoon, the sun is setting behind the mountains and the air is getting colder. The boys unconsciously huddled a bit closer, their group walking in a tighter circle than before. Forest trees had been left behind a few hours prior, when the group breached the treeline and continued their trek by the roadside. Now, they're walking by the road with the trees being slowly replaced by bare hills on either side. The occasional fork in the road didn't pose a problem, Minho took turns without thinking twice.

Jisung and Hyunjin had a lot of fun kicking pebbles around, the crunching under their feet the only sound beside the occasional conversation. One of those being a heated discussion between Seungmin and Jisung about whether or not it would be a good idea to stray off the path and race up the hill. It isn't necessary to add who argued better. The comfortable lull is disturbed with Woojin almost walking right into Minho when the younger halts in his steps and brings a hand up signing them to stay quiet. Stopping in their tracks, the other boys look around warily, tension seeping in their shoulders.

Cursing his luck, Minho focuses on the plants around them. There aren't many trees around but he _heard_ it. It sounded like a warning. Giving his all to connect with the grass and scarce shrubbery around he politely asks them for information. The further he is from Nyrath and their forest, the less connections he has. Although reluctant, he feels the plants reach out to him and each other sending pulses through the ground. Each pulse travels up his body, the vibrations forming words coherent only to him.

_Danger. Hide._

That's all the warning Minho needs. Those few seconds that it took him to establish a connection could cost them their lives and once again he curses their luck. Turning to the others who are watching him with wide eyes ready to take in the information, the look on his face is enough to set their bodies into fight or flight mode. Chan's ears pick up the sound of hooves hitting the gravel, quickly approaching them from up ahead. 

"Jisung!" The blond shakes his head at him, eyes flickering in panic. 

"There's no time, I need softer soil." 

_Crap._

Taking a quick look around Chan makes a split second decision.

"We need to move. Now." Without putting much thought into it, he tugs at the closest people, who happened to be Woojin and Seungmin and drags them up the side of the hill with the rest following. Their feet slip more than once as they scramble up the slippery slope but they manage to stay upright. Chan stops them just far enough to be out of the way of approaching hooves. His mind short-circuits when he notices he's still clutching at Woojin's jacket sleeve. Well, _his_ sleeve. They had to give the two some of their clothes because the ones they brought along from the palace were more refined and made them stand out too much. 

Snatching his hand away as if burned, Chan looks to Jisung who nods in understanding. Saving the boy some time he motions for the other to gather closer, ignoring the burning in his chest when his arm makes contact with Woojin's and the uncomfortable feeling of Seungmin's on his other side. It's all in his head and he doesn't have the time to think about it now. 

The tension is palpable within their circle as the sound of hooves gets louder to the point even the rest can hear. They're close. Woojin and Seungmin watch in confused silence as Jisung's reflexes kick into action and he walks a circle around them with practiced ease, intentionally digging his feet into the ground, creating a physical circle. When he makes a whole rotation he stops to stand as close to the others within the circle as possible. Not a moment too early as well. The boys don't dare make a sound when the horses round the bend. Black stallions gallop down the road, red and black uniforms perched on their saddles.

_Rhodos soldiers._ Chan realizes with a gulp. He isn't the only one, recognition and fear spreading through the group like a disease. Deciding that dwelling on that wasn't going to help them Chan turns his attention back to the approaching horses and their riders. As they get closer to them, Chan comes to the chilling realization that they're _slowing down_. 

_There is no possible way they could've known we're here._

The boys stand stock still as the horses slow to a stop just a few feet from their previous position. The soldiers look around, their eyes sweeping the surroundings and passing over the huddled group. Woojin and Seungmin tense up against Chan, still mildly confused and ready to fight. Taking the small risk Chan mutters into his chin.

"They can't see us. Just stay still." He can't see their faces right now, too focused on the danger no more than a few feet away from them, but he imagines they're filled with even more confusion than the day before.

From their slightly higher vantage point most of the boys can't see much, not even enough to count the number, but just enough to notice the horses part as a lone figure steps forward. 

Magenta hair flows in waves down her shoulders, Chan's enhanced vision enables him to capture her purple eyes as they dance over the hills. The boys don't even dare to breathe in her presence. Sharp cheekbones and a softly chiseled jaw, along with those sharp, piercing eyes makes their stomach drop. The elegant armor clinks as she marches forward and turns to one of the soldiers mounted on a horse. When she opens her mouth and speaks, they can't do anything but listen.

"Jaehyun, I do not seem to find any trace of the so called adversaries. Your eye seems to not be working so well." Sweet like honey, the words roll of her tongue, demanding everyone's attention. Chan catches himself as his mind starts to become muddled and forces himself back on track. 'Jaehyun' seems to be faring worse, the reigns in his hands trembling along with his limbs. Chan can smell the fear rolling off of him.

"I-i.. I apologize general. It seems that my gift has failed me this time. Lady Ariel, please forgive me for my incompetence." The woman, now named, tilts her head to the side and regards Jaehyun with cold eyes. The sun Is almost down completely and the growing darkness makes the woman look even more menacing as the purple orbs reflect on the dying sun. 

"Just this once Jaehyun, and _only_ because his majesty requests your presence at the celebration next moon." Nodding jerkily Jaehyun's shoulders drop in relief and Ariel sighs. 

"Well gentlemen, since our 'dangerous adversaries' are nowhere to be found, I suggest we continue our journey back to Nyrath. Onteris has been put under our jurisdiction and it requires not our presence for the time being. This detour will cost us a good half a day so let's get a move on. No more useless stops." 

A chorus of 'yes ma'am!' rings through the air, the general clasps the matching helmet back on her head, which explains why they hadn't noticed her earlier, and mounts her steed. With a single crack of a whip the troop in back into a gallop. The boys stay still until the soldiers round the next bend and are completely out of sight. They wait until the sound of hooves fades away. They wait until Chan's ears stop picking the thundering guts against the ground and he surges forward to wrap his arms around Jisung. Just in time for the younger's knees to buckle.

"We got you Sungie, you did amazing." The blond gives him a tired smile as he passes him over to Hyunjin and Minho who is quick to fuss over him. Deciding that his younger brother is in good hands he turns back to their new additions. 

Seungmin's hands are trembling with either fear or anger, Chan doesn't know, maybe both. Either way the boy is in obvious distress. Battling the voice in his head _screaming_ at him not to, Chan slowly approaches the prince, the _boy_, and loosely wraps his fingers around one of his hands. It makes Seungmin look up from the ground, brown eyes focusing on Chan's silver ones. Then, Chan realizes just how _young_ Seungmin actually is. The prince couldn't be much older than Jisung, and the young boy is carrying so much on his shoulders. Protectiveness surges forward in Chan's guts and he makes a silent promise to himself and to Seungmin that they will figure this out. 

Once the trembling stops, Seungmin smiles shakily and untangles their fingers to go and stand by Woojin who has been watching the interaction closely. Chan ignores his presence for now. Thinking about the unsaid rejection only makes his chest sting more even with Chan's denial. Instead, he follows the murmurs being exchanged between Minho and Jisung, the younger now standing on his own but exhaustion still lingers around him. Minho finally addresses them all once Jisung is safely tucked against Hyunjin's side, despite the blonde's reassurances that he is okay on his own.

"This… changes things. We'll discuss what happened when we're settled for the night. Standing here in the open is risky for the time being and it's almost completely dark. There is a small area surrounded by thick shrubbery a bit forward and to the south. It will be enough to give us cover from any prying eyes for the night." Too shaken for anything else the others nod along go his words. They feel the telltale signs of exhaustion creeping up on them and the adrenaline rush from previously only added to it.

"Isn't that going to deter us from the route?" It's the first thing Woojin has said in _hours_ and Chan refuses to admit the effect the melodic voice has on him. Minho nods to Woojin's question but descends the slope of the hill. With their feet back on solid, even ground, they trail after the witch who continues following the road.

"Yes, that is exactly the change I was talking about. Onteris, the town that Ariel lady mentioned, is the town we would need to pass through to get to Sathyn if we continue west. Right now we can't risk that. Whether we like it or not we are at a huge disadvantage currently. With no information, we have no idea what exactly we're dealing with. We would be going in blind."

The somber mood returns and Chan distracts himself by straining his ears for any unusual sounds. Luckily they make the left turn at the next fork and manage to get to the shrubbery inside an incline without any problems. Setting up the camp doesn't take them long, each boy too occupied with their thoughts to mess around.

They sit on some blankets as close to the fire as possible without burning themselves. Heated up canned food is passed around and Chan grimaces at the stale like taste. 

_If we don't get to an inn tomorrow I'm going hunting for some real food._

Forcing down the bites, the boys finish up and remain in their places, silence draggin on. Woojin, surprisingly, is the first one to break it.

"So, what now? We can't continue through Onteris obviously." 

They all direct their attention to Minho, their current navigator who seems to be lost deep in his thoughts. Once he does meet their eyes, the feeling of dread intensifies.

"The good news is that there is another way that will add about half a day to our trek." The accelerated heartbeat tickled at Chan's hearing and immediately he knows that he won't like whatever comes out next.

"The bad news is that it's through Kaliv." And Chan can't help it.

"For fuck's sake." 

None of them need any explanation for his reaction. They all know what kind of town Kaliv is. Hyunjin shivers against the cold he doesn't feel and scoots closer to Jisung. Dragging a hand over his face, Chan sighs tiredly before addressing their small group. 

"Let's get some rest, it's late and we're all tired from walking. It's an early morning tomorrow as well." Ignoring Jisung's whining they set up the three sleeping bags, Woojin managed to swipe from the armory, in a semi-circle around the flame. No one will miss a few pieces of cloth. 

Settling under the thin but warm sheet, Woojin holds one side open for Seungmin. Seeing the expectant look on the older's face Seungmin crouches to whisper to him.

"I asked Minho-hyung if it's okay to sleep with him for tonight, I want to ask him a few question. I'll tell you tomorrow don't worry." How can Woojin tell him no when he relays the information so sweetly? So he okays with a smile and returns the good night from the younger. Just as he starts to pull the cover over himself he realizes someone else will be needing a place. Opening his mouth to ask, he stops short when he sees Chan start to approach him.

_Great. Just what he needed._

The Raerth stops by his feet, shoulders strung up with tension but eyes never once straying from Woojin's own.

"Seungmin took Sungie's place and he wanted to sleep with Hyunjin so it looks like we'll have to share fo the night, if you don't mind." Wordlessly, Woojin nods and gestures to the empty spot in the bag. Chan awkwardly gets rid of his outer layer of clothing, making sure as much of his skin is covered as possible. Before forcing his locked up muscles to move and lay beside the red-haired knight. 

When Seungmin expressed his wishes to spend the night with Minho, Jisung didn't hesitate to say yes. Realizing what that would lead to, both Hyunjin and Jisung volunteered to sleep next to Woojin, each for a different yet valid reason, but Chan couldn't allow that. He likes Seungmin, but he doesn't trust him yet. And he does _not_ like Woojin. Never mind trust him. Especially not with the safety of his younger brothers while they're unaware of their surroundings. 

When he finally gets his own limbs to move and lay down, he makes sure it's with his back to him and as far away from Woojin as possible. It shouldn't, but it hurts being this close to someone who doesn't even seem to want to give you a chance. The older won't even have a casual conversation with him, never mind a conversation on _the_ topic. Chan wants to ask but he is scared he'll only push Woojin even further away. If that's even possible. Other than that, the fact that someone who isn't Jisung or Hyunjin is close enough to be able to make physical contact is making his skin crawl. Taking a few steadying breaths, Chan clamps his eyes closed and begs for sleep to collect him quickly for a change.

In the bag parallel to their own, Seungmin and Minho talk in hushed whispers with a bit of space between them. There are some things that have been bugging the Prince ever since the encounter from earlier and he just couldn't wait until they hit the next town to get answers. Making sure to keep his voice low, as much as to not be overheard as to not disturb the others, Seungmin nervously relays his question to the witch.

"Jisung isn't a normal Lux, is he?" He senses more than he sees Minho tensing up. The air between them is suddenly thick and hard to breathe through.

_That was a wrong thing to ask, Seungmin you dumbass. Nice going, now he'll get mad and then Jisung and Chan… and Hyunjin will side with him and they'll be left alone again. I don't want Woojin and I to be alone anymore. I-_

"Seungminnie." Bless any deity there is for Minho's timing. Broken out of his internal conflict Seungmin sheepishly brings his eyes up to meet Minho's.

"I'm not mad, promise." _Is he a mind reader as well as a nature witch?_ "It's just that, this is an off-limit topic. For now at least. It's also Jisung's story to tell, not mine. When he decides that he trusts you enough, he'll tell you. Trust me. I care about you, you are my Prince _and_ my friend. But i will always choose to protect Jisung." Seungmin nods along, even as the last sentence sends a pang through his chest. 

"I understand. I will wait for Jisung." Satisfied, Minho smiles that sweet smile of his and bids him good night. They're both out within seconds.

On the other side of the fire, Hyunjin and Jisung lay cuddled up together, Jisung's head on the taller's chest. Tracing with his finger over Hyunjin's chest, the blonde chuckles lightly. When Hyunjin looks down at him quizzically he only smiles innocently.

"It still catches me off guard sometimes. The fact that your heart doesn't beat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back lol I had some trouble with this one ngl Anyways I hope you liked it, please do leave kudos and comments uwu


End file.
